A Father Daughter Connection
by midnight893
Summary: Dean has a 12 year old daughter. Her mother just died, Meg killed her. How will they be able to cope with her death, and what is this crystal that the Dava has? Please Read and review.
1. A mysterious crystal

Dean and Sam walked into the small appartment. It had three rooms, a kitchen, and a living room. Dean took off his jacket and put the keys on the coffee table. He looked around the room. Laura, must be in her room. He thought. He then looked at Sam, who pointed to her room. He smiled and then shouted, " Laura were home." No answer. Sam looked at him and laughed. Dean went up to the bedroom door. He knocked. No answer.

" Laura?" he said while opening the door. Laura was sitting on her bed with a carton of ice cream. Tears in her eyes. She had her headphones on. The music blasting and a family album in front of her. She new her father was standing outside her door. But she wasn't in the mood to answer. Dean came up beside her and sat on the bed. She still didn't turn. He started to rub her back. She then turned around to look at him.

" You ok?" he asked. His voice very soft. She took off her head phones and handed him the tub of ice cream. She then wiped away her tears. " Ya, I'm ok, take the ice cream and through it out before I get fat." She said. She then walked over to the bathroom sink, passing Sam who was sitting on the couch. Dean got up, and threw the tub of Ice cream like she asked. He then went over to sit by Sam.

" She ok?" he asked while stareing at his magazine.

" Ya, it's just Megan." Dean said. Sam looked at him and then put the magazine down.

" It happend a month ago. She is still not over it. Remeber Jess and I. I moaned for 3 years. You really need to talk to her about it. Remind her that its not her fault, everyday. Just make sure she knows." Laura came out of the bathroom. Her face was wet, from washing off the tears. " Dad?" she called out. He looked at her. She ran over to him.

" I miss her, I miss mom." She said. Dean started to rub her back. " Honey, it wasn't your fault. You know that right." She nodded her head. Then shook it the other way. " Daddy, it is my fault." If I got home earlier, then I could of killed that bastard. That bitch!" Dean started to rub her back.

" Honey, I know your upset, but I don't like it when you use that language. You couldn't have killed it. Sam and I have tried, we can't kill it either. It would of killed you too." Laura sat up. She then looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes. " Then let me do it. Let me go out and find it and kill it." She said. Dean looked at her dissapointed. " Laura, it is too dangerous. You can get hurt. You have a future, you have a life. You have school, and a 4.2 Gpa, whitch beets Sams, and that is impossible-" Sam cut in.

" I won't let you. Dean won't let you. Thats a reason." Sam said. He then sat by Laura. " We love you. This is not your fault at all. You need to know that. We'll try our best to do whatever we can, but we will only come back, if it comes looking for us. You understand?" He asked. Laura rolled her eyes. Dean hit her hand. " Yes sir but-" Dean cut her off. " No buts. Off to bed you go, you got a big compitition tommorow." He said. Laura got up. She smiled at them and walked to bed.

The next day, was a big day. She had an academic pentathalon. She had to take a series of tests and then they would average them out, and whoever got the highest score won. She woke up at six a clock in the morning. The bus was leaving at 7. Her friends were all sitting in the back of the bus. They were the oldest and the smartest, so they owned the school.

" You ready?" she asked.

" Hell ya" Said Vesta, her best friend. She was smart and nice, and very sassy. She was great. Laura told her everything. Even about her family and the supernatural. Each day was a new story, Bugs, Asylum. Everyday was a new story. They arrived at the school. Ready to go. Laura took the tests, one by one. She was very nervous. She then turned her head. She saw her mother watching her. She put one hand on her forehead.

" It is not your fault, but call you father. It is here. Kill it once and for all." Laura looked at the spirit weirdly.

" Mom?" she yelled. Everyone turned to look at her. " No talking." said the teacher. Laura decided to shrug it off. After the test, her mother appeared again.

" It is not your fault, but call your father. It is here, kill it once and for all." She said again. Laura stopped in the middle of the hall and just stared at her mothers spirt.

" Call your father!" she said again. Laura was just stairing in mid air. Vesta went up to her. " Laura, snap out of it, it is awards time." Laura nodded her head. " Call!" she said again. Laura looked at Vesta and then ran with her. Her father and uncle were waiting in the stands. She didn't need to call. They would be right next to her. Pertecting her.

" Best Essay, Laura Winchester, Gold." The announcer said. Laura ran up on stage, everyone cheering. She then saw a shadow. She stared at it, and then looked passed the prize. She walked up to it and started to stare at it. Everyone looked at her awkwardly. " A dava, she said. Thats what killed mom." The Dava then made a noise. Everyone screamed in horror. Dean and Sam ran from the bleachers to the stage. Dean pulled out his gun. Laura looked at him awkwardly.

" Dad, I'm in school, you don't bring guns." Everyone ducked. They could know see the creatures showdow fully. Sam started to yell. Dean looked at him. The Dava had him in his arms. " Sam!" Laura yelled. Dean forgot about her. " Don't you dare take another step. All of a sudden a blond girl started to walk up to Sam.

" Hey Sammy, how was the pain?" She asked. Sam didn't answer. He couldn't. " Let him go." The blond girl said. Laura ran up to Sam and helped him up. " Laura!" Dean yelled. She didn't care. Meg went up to Laura. She pointed the gun at her. Sam tried to get up but he couldn't. He was too weak. " Let her go!" Dean said. Meg smiled. " I could take both of them if I wanted to, but I won't. You care too much." Dean laughed.

" When did you ever care?" He said. " I don't I just cared about what you did. What Megan did." Laura started to get mad at her. " Don't you dare talk about her like that." Dean looked at Laura. " Laura, be quiet, your already in enough trouble." Meg smiled. " You wouldn't want to disobey daddy like last time would you? It is your fault and you know it. How could you? You declared war!" She said. Dean looked at his daughter.

" Laura, I want it! I want what your mother found. I want what you found!" Dean looked at Laura. "Laura reached into her pocket. She then gave the thing to Meg. Meg laughed. She then disappeared. Laura looked around. " Where did she go?" Laura asked. Dean looked around. All the people got up. Dean put his gun up quickly. The announcer went up to Dean.

" Thank you!" she said. Dean smiled and looked at Sam. He then looked at Laura. After Sam was up, he felt his throat. " Laura, in the car!" Dean said. Laura walked to the car. The whole ride was scilent. They got home and Laura stomped off to her room. She slammed the door right when Dean was about to enter. He turned to face Sam, Sam rolled his eyes and sat down on the coach, computer in his lap. He was going to learn more about the Dava.

Dean opened the door. " Don't you ever slam the door in my face like that again!" he yelled. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the appartment door. Sam went up to the door and opened it. " Dad?" he asked shocked. John didn't care he just walked in mad. " Dad what are you looking for?" he asked. John turned around in frustration. " Laura." He said. He went into Deans room and then heard the yelling. " What happend?" John asked. Sam looked at the door then back at his dad.

" Laura disobeyed Dean, and she almost got us all killed. But she did it for me. She was worried about me. So I forgive her." John sat down on the coach. " I need to talk to her about that crystal her and her mother found." Sam looked at him strangly. Dean went up to Laura who was sitting on her bed, sobbing. " Why did you do the exact oppisite of what I told you to do? You almost got us killed. What did Meg mean when she said that your mothers death was your fault. Is there something your not telling me?" Laura looked at her father. " I'm sorry dad, I just didn't want Sam to die the same way mom did." Dean looked at her awkwardly. " Ok, I want the whole truth and nothing but the truth, understand?" He asked. Laura nodded her head while wipping a tear away from her face."

" So when can I talk to her?" John asked. Sam just looked at him, then at the time. " Dad, she is a girl, very dramatic." John looked at him like he didn't understand what the point was. " There is going to be screaming and arguing and yelling. Girls fight back, they don't suck it up like a mad. There also very emotional. I also think Laura has her period, so that makes it worse." John looked at his son. " I didn't ask her. I saw the pad in the trash." John looked at him again. " I'm shuting up now." He said then turned to look at the door.

" The shadow started to appear in my school. I recognized it. So I snuck into your room and I looked up a shadow figure in that creepy book that grandpa has. So mom caught me, I got into trouble and I told her what happend. She got interested, so she decided that we should look into it. She thought that maybe it would be nice for you to have that Meg spirt thing off your shoulders. So we started doing reasearch. But then Mom found something. So we went to the site of where the killings started-" Dean interupted her.

" The road trip. You guys went to Lawrance Kansas." Laura looked down on the floor. " Dad we went to your old house." Dean started to look mad. But he had to be strong for his daughter. He made a prommise not to get mad. " We found these krystal things." I didn't know what they meant, but I think that mom had a theory." Dean looked at her. " Did she tell you what it was?" Laura shook her head. " Dad, I keep seeing her everywhere." I don't know whats wrong. IS that normal. I meen, first I saw her death, and then I keep seeing her soul." I'm scared." Dean took his little girl in his arms. " It is going to be ok, ok?" She nodded her head.

" So how did mom die?" He asked. Trying to get a move on with the story. " When we went back to your old house, Meg was there. She told mom not to tuch the crystal, but knowing mom, she did. So then Meg did her dissappearing poofy thing and we were back home. Meg tried to tie up Mom, but she resisted. She was trying to give the krystal to me. Which she did. I kept it. They then started to... to ..." tears started to roll down Laura's cheek. " To what?" Dean asked. Trying to confort her. Trying to tell her it is ok. " They started to beat her, asking her give me the crystal. But mom didn't budge. She then looked at me, she kept saying don't say a word Laura. Meg was too caught up with mom haveing the crystal that she didn't even look at me. She then got out the knife and-" Dean put one finger on her mouth. " Shh!" He said very softly.

He then knew the story of his wifes horrible death. He tried to confort Laura, but also himself. His wife died in a horrible way. He looked down at Laura who was sobbing in his arms. " Thats why I didn't listen to you daddy, I was afraid something bad was going to happen, just like mom." She said. " If I would of said something-" Dean cut her off. " You both would of been dead." Dean said. " You listend to your mother, thats not your fault. Why don't you go to bed?" He said while pulling the covers over her. She looked at the clock, it was 8:00 pm. Pretty early, but she thought that she wouldn't argue.

Dean turned off the lights and went out of the room. He saw his dad sitting on the coach next to Sam. " Dad?" He asked. " Hey Dean" He said really softly. " What are you doing here?" He asked. " I'm here to talk to Laura." John said. Dean smiled. Sam looked at Dean " What no screaming?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head. Sam smiled. " She is a good kid." Dean said. Laura looked up at the ceiling. She saw a figgure comming at her. She crouched up against the bed. She started to get scared.

" Don't scream!" The figgure said. " Give me one reason not to." Laura said. The figure started to light up. " I'm your mother." She said. She then went up to Laura was still frightend. She wanted to scream, Megan could see that. She placed a finger on her lips. " If you call your father and he sees me, then I will never come back again. I will wonder the earth not able to fulfill my destiny." " Destiny?" Laura asked. Dean could here something comming from the door. He went up and put his ear against it. " You ok Laura?" He asked. Megan looked at Laura. " Ya dad, I'm fine." she said. " You have to feel that it isn't your fault my death in order for my soul to be in peace." Megan said. She then tried to touch Lauras hair, but her hand just fell threw.

Dean looked at Sam. " Sam, I feel something different about the enviorment." Sam smiled. " Megans here, I feel her spirit." Sam said. Dean ran toward the door. Sam put the computer down and ran toward him. " If you open that door, Megan will never be in peace. Leave them to talk, Laura needs her right know." Sam said. Dean let go of the knob. " Damn! I miss her." Laura knew that He new that her mother was there. " Can I tell him?" she asked. Megan nodded her head. She then shouted, " She misses you too." Laura smiled. Dean faced the door. " I love you Megan!" He shouted. Megan looked at Laura. " My time is up, I will see you later, hopefully." Laura looked at her mother.

" Don't go I need to talk to you-" But in a flash her mother was gone. Would she come back? Would they be able to talk? Would Dean be able to talk to Megan? Whats the crystal?


	2. Momments from the heart

** Sorry guys, I know that this is a bad story so far. I promise that it will get better. This is like in the future a little. Dean and Sam, have decided to stop hunting, but they haven't killed the deamon yet. So, I thought that in the story I would move it along into the future. Sorry about the age difference. I should change the ages a little. Ok, so I moved them a little. Laura is 12. Obviously, 16 doesn't work. Dean is 38. Sam is 36 and John is 58. I know a little old, but thats the way I thought in the first chapter, I just wanted to rush it a little, but I promise that I won't rush this one. **

** M.S **

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Laura woke up the next morning tired. She was just remebering all the drama that had occurred. She was afraid to open the door. She started to get that feeling of how everyone else felt. She also heard that her grandfather was there. He didn't make her feel that confortable. Hearing your dad say "Yes sir." All the time gets annoying. It feels like your expected to say it after a while. When your used to saying it that much, then it gets to become "silly."It wasn't like Laura never said it, she said it everytime she got in trouble. Her dad was cool none of that army stuff. She went up to the mirror. She started to comb her hair. She put her hair exactly in the middle of her head. She took the pony tail, and tied it around her hair. She then took her hair and pulled to make it tight. She then took the ribbon and tied it around her ponytail. She walked up to the door, and took a deep breath. She then wrapped her hand around the door knob slowly opening it. She walked outside watching to see if anyone was up.

Sam was on the computer with a cup of coffee next to him. He didn't notice her. He had his headphones on. She walked over to the kitchen looking for the refrigerator. She walked over to it, and opened it. There was the milk, sitting on the top shelf. She reached up to grab it, but it was too high up. She was short, only 4'8. Sam then heard the noises of strugle. He took his headphones off, and walked over to the refrigerator. Laura saw him reach up for the milk behind her. She stopped struggling. " Thanks Uncle Sam." she said. He didn't answer her. She then started to get the feeling that he was mad at her. She decided to ask." Uncle Sam?" He turned around to face her.

" Are you mad at me?" He shook his head no. Then left her standing there. She wanted more then that. She needed a full answer and a smile after words. So she followed him to the table. " So whats wrong?" she asked. Sam stopped typing on the computer and opened a word document. She looked at him strangley. He then started to type something. _Dad is here. I'm just not in the mood to talk, I'm not mad at you. Maybe a little disappointed_. She looked at him. She felt a little better. She took the computer and started to type. He looked at her surprised. He didn't excpect her to answer him back.

_why? she asked. He took the computer back from her. He then set his fingers in position ready to write. Because of what happend yesterday. He wrote.. Laura looked up at the ceiling. She really didn't want to talk about this now. Sorry, I was just worried about you. She wrote back. You know this is weird typing on the computer. Sam rolled his eyes. Dads here. Here wrote. Laura looked at him. She started to talk again. She didn't really like typing, she wasn't good at it. _

"So how long is it going to be till your attitude goes away?" Sam looked at her shocked at her words. " Sorry, I know, that was rude. But I am just curious. Sam rolled his eyes. _Till dad leaves. He wrote. _" Why do you hate him so much?" Laura asked. All of a sudden Dean came out of his bedroom. He spotted the milk on the counter. He looked at Laura. " Laura?" he asked. Laura turned her attention to her dad. " Why is the milk on the counter?" She got up out of her seat and walked over to the milk. She then looked at Sam and put the milk away.

Sam started to type on the computer again. Dean looked at him and rolled his eyes. " Come on Sammy not again, I don't want you to fighting. Or just not in front of Laura." Laura looked at her dad. She could take it, whatever her uncle needed to say to her grandfather should come out in the open. It would take away the awkward feeling in the car. All of a sudden John came out of the bathroom. Laura wasn't in the mood to talk, so she pretended to get the orange juice out of the fridge. She never really liked her grandfather. It was just that they didn't really know each other and by the way Sam talked about him, it just seemed that he was very strict.

"Hey boys." John said while pulling a pair of jeans out of his bag. "Hey dad." Dean said. Sam didn't answer, he just looked at his father and then back down at the computer. " So, where is Laura?" John asked. Dean looked at the refrigerator. John got the picture. He started to walk toward it. What did he want? Laura wasn't in the mood to talk. After what had happend the previous day, she thought that he might not talk to her, or at least give her some space. Laura then relized that her hand was in the refrigerator. She quickly took it out and closed the door. She then just stood there waiting for him to come.

"Hi Laura." He said. Sam rolled his eyes. I took a quick glance toward him. He wasn't stairing at the computer. He was interested in what was going to happen to. He just kept watching. "Hi." Laura answered. She started to become very shy. "I was wondering if I could talk to you alone?" Laura looked scared. She didn't want to go into a room with just the two of them. She didn't know what to do, so at first she kept quiet. "Can I?" he asked again. Laura looked at her dad for help, but he was just stairing at her not getting the picture. "Not unless my dads with me." She said. Dean looked at Laura in shock. He quickly ran up to her.

"She is just kidding." He quickly said. Laura looked at him strangly. Dean stood behind Laura. Sam was in the back laughing. "Honey, go with him. Just talk." Dean said. Laura looked up at him. She gave him a scared look. "Why can't you just go with me?" she asked. "Because, he asked to talk to you alone." Dean said. He then started to give her this look that said do it. Laura wouldn't budge. "I'm not in the mood to talk. Not untill I know..." She quickly stoped herself. She couldn't tell him about there mothers spirit, even if they already new. She was scared that she would never come back. She needed her mother right now. She then looked at her grandfather. "Can we do it later? I am not really in the mood to talk." Laura said. She started to give him these puppy dog eyes. He looked at her and then sighed. John usually got what he wanted.

"Ok, but you promise later?" Laura shook her head yes. She then looked at her dad who was standing there shocked. He new that his dad wouldn't have let this one slipped. He would of kept pushing until he got what he wanted, but in this case he didn't. Dean thought it was weird. Laura was wondering how Sams face looked. She looked at him, he looked at her. He smiled. He then looked at his coffee and picked it up. Laura then smiled too.

" What are you smiling about?" Dean asked. Laura looked up at him. "Nothing." She said. She then walked to the couch. Her phone was sitting on the table. She looked at it. Please ring! she thought. Luckily it did. She picked up the phone and pressed talk. "Hello?" she asked. It was Vesta. "Laura, what the hell happend yesterday. Was that a thing you guys hunt?" she asked. "Ya, did you win anything." Vesta laughed. "I couldn't you stole everything. You won 7 medals." Laura looked at her uncle and smiled. "Thanks Uncle Sam." She said. He put down his coffee and looked at her. He didn't answer. "So are you leaving again?" she asked. Laura looked at her dad. "Hold on, let me ask." She put the phone on her shoulder and looked at her dad. John looked at Dean too. "Dad?" she asked. Dean turned his attention to his daughter are we leaving?" she asked. '' You know, after what happend yesterday." He sighed. " Maybe, I don't know." Laura looked at the ceiling again and then picked up her phone.

"He doesn't know." John looked at Laura strangly. He then looked at Dean. "Dean can I see you in the bedroom." Sam bursted out laughing. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "You have a problem with that?" John asked his son. Sam shook his head. He then looked at the computer. " Was that your grandfather?" Vesta asked. Laura sighed. " Don't call him that. I don't even call him that." Laura answerd. She hadn't gotten used to the fact that her grandfather was her grandfather. She didn't really like him. He creeped her out. She didn't feel like he had earned the right for her to call him "grandpa." "Ok, whatever. Look, I found this website called baby I thought you might want to check it out. It explains about the Dava or whatever. Laura looked at Sam.

" Ok, Thanks?" she said. "Anytime." she said. She then hung up. Laura took the phone off of her ear. She then looked at it weirdly. "What was that?" she asked. She then looked toward the closed door. She heard shouting. "whats going on?" she asked Sam. " God only knows honey." Laura shrugged. "your talking again." she said, she then added a smile. "Your smiling again." He said. Laura rolled her eyes. " No eye rolling ok." He said. Laura smiled. " Ok." she answered she had her uncle back. Thats all she wanted. But how long would it last.

* * *

Preview

Sam John visit from mom

Dean Laura relationship grows

Ok, I tried really hard in spelling. I checked every word that I wasn't sure of on Word. So everything should be spelled correctly. I also tried to add a little bit more detail. K well, enjoy. I hope you liked it. RandR


	3. Ice cream!

After about thirty minuets Dean came out of the room with John. They both looked upset including Dean. Laura just watched them come out she could tell that her dad was upset, she didn't know if it was because of her, she just felt like it was. Dean grabbed the car keys off of the hook, he then looked at Laura. "Laura get in the car" he said. He sounded very serious. Laura felt that she should give him a little bit more respect maybe lighten up the situation. "Yes sir." she answerd. Sam looked at her strangly, he never really heard her say that. She looked at him back, and shrugged her shoulders surprised at her own words.

She turned off the telivision and got up from the couch. She then walked toward the door she looked at her uncle. "Bye uncle Sam." she said. She then turned to face her grandfather, she smiled at him, he smiled back. She then heard the door slam and jumped. She quickly followed her dad. He was walking quickly down the hall, she quickly ran up to him. It was scilent until they got to the car. Dean opened the door to the Impala, Laura opened the other door. She then put her seatbelt on, but Dean stopped her. " Were not going anywhere, I just want to talk to you away from Sam and grandpa." Laura smiled. "grandpa?" she asked trying to make sure she should call him that. "Ya, but infront of me, you can call him jackass." Laura looked at him strangly.

"I would of never expected that from you, maybe Sam but not you." Laura said shocked at her fathers words. "Ya. Well. I am pissed at him right know- don't ever say that not even jackass I was just kidding." Laura smiled. "Ya, I know. So what happend?" She asked. Laura was very curious about what they were talking about. They were yelling for thirty minuets. "How come I have a feeling its about me?" she asked. Dean turned around and faced Laura. "Laura, I love you so much. I want you to know that, I also want you to know that your grandfather will do anything to avenge your grandmothers death, he would even sacrafice us. Me, You, your Uncle Sam. Just can you promise me one thing, be careful what you say to people about what we do." Laura new then what there fight was about. They were fighting over her conversation with Vesta.

"Thats what you were fighting about? Me telling Vesta what we did. Its not like it is a big secret..." Dean looked at her he didn't answer. " Is it?" she asked. "Just do it for me." He asked her. Laura crossed her hands and just staired at the appartment doors infront of her, angry. "Laura!" He started to raise his voice. She rolled her eyes "Laura" He scolded. "Dad, Vesta is my best friend, I tell her everything I just can't stop in one day." Dean nodded his head, " I understand that, just keep it between you two; ok?" he asked. "Yes sir." she said. Dean looked at her weirdly. "Why do you keep saying that? Its the second time I've heard it today." She smiled, " I don't know I guess your dads rubbing off on me." He looked at her. "Thats a good thing and a bad thing." Laura smiled. " Keep saying it I like it." Dean said. They both laughed.

"Come on, buckle your seat belt, I'll take you to get some Ice cream." Laura smiled as she gazed upon her dad. "Dad, I love you to." He smiled at her and then rubbed her head. She gasped. "My hair!" she yelled. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Dad!" she scolded. "Sorry mom." They both laughed.

Sam was sitting infront of his computer John went into the kitchen. Sam was burning inside, he was dying to know what happend. He thought that he would brake his rule just this once and talk to his father. "What happend?" he asked. John took his hand out of the refrigerator with the carton of milk and just ignored it. "Dad." Sam said dying to know. "Nothing Sammy." John answered. "Dad, come on!" Sam pleaded he then got out of his seat and walked toward the refrigerator. "I am not a kid anymore, you should tell me these things." John looked at his son.

"We had a fight about how Dean was raising his daughter." Sam looked at his father eyes wide opened. "She turned out fine, what is there to argue about?" John put the carton of milk back into the refrigerator. "Not how he is raising her, just a certain rule that he has made- or in this case needs to make." Sam pulled his eyebrows together. "What rule?" he asked. "Sammy! I don't want to talk about this right know." John snapped back. "Dad! I am not three anymore, you need to involve me in these things." John looked at him. "Don't ask me again, and thats an order." John said. Sam rolled his eyes.

"No! I don't care if its an order, that only works for Laura, I'm 36 I want to know what you were talking about." Sam pleaded. John turned around to face his son. He was very angry know. He didn't want to tell his son what was going on, that was the way he worked. Make sure they follow orders and train for that son of a bitch demon. Sam hated those rules, he had always wanted normal they lived a normal life until Laura looked into this Dava stuff. She went to school, they ate dinner together and then- her mother died. This was something Sam wanted to know! He was going to know.

"Tell me now or get out of the house!" Sam yelled. He couldn't beileve he just said that neither could John. John stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Is that a threat?" John asked his youngest son. Sam didn't know what to say, he was just shocked about what he had just said and was still trying to get over it. He decided he would be brave. "Yes sir! This is our house and I can do whatever the hell I want!" John sat down on the couch. He then looked at Sam, Sam went up to his father and sat by him. "Are you going to tell me?" Sam asked. "Sam," John started. "This is going to sound silly, because you just threatned to kick me out but... I told Dean that he was putting the whole family in danger when Laura told everyone what we do, it just didn't feel safe." Sam started laughing. "Thats it?" John nodded his head.

"Dad, its did." He then corrected him. John shook his head. "The demon is not dead, its what you do." Sam looked at the ceiling. "We live a normal life now, we used to hunt. We don't anymore." John laughed. "Well, if you don't fix that up then your whole family is going to die. " Sam looked at his dad. He started to remeber there last hunt.

_ Flashback_

_Dean 33_

_Sam 31_

_Laura 7 _

_ Laura was sitting in the Impala bored out of her mind. She had a coloring book and she was starting to get sick of coloring. What in the world could her dad and uncle be doing in a hospital all that time? She kept thinking to herself. She was starting to get worried, it had been three hours and it was getting dark, almost 7. She finaly saw her Dad comming up to the car. Sam was right behind him. Dean walked up to the drivers seat and Sam walked up to the passengers seat. They both opened the door and got in. _

_ "What the hell took you so long?" Laura asked. Her dad turned around. _

_" I don't like your words." Dean said trying to correct her. _

_"Sorry, but what were you doing? I've been coloring for hours." She said starting to get really annoyed. Her father didn't answer. He just turned around to look at Sam. His head was starting to hurt. _

_"Sam you ok?" Dean asked starting to get a little protective. Sam nodded his head yes, "Can we just go home?" He asked. _

_"To a hotel we go." Dean said. He then turned around. "Laura get in that seatbelt, I drive fast." Laura looked at her dad and smiled. _

_"I know, so you never told me what you were doing! Tell me." Sam turned around to look at Dean. Dean nodded his head at Sam, Laura squinted her eyes, they were talking but secretly. _

_"What?" Laura asked she was getting even more mad, after all of that, they still didn't want to tell her what was going on. _

_"Tell me!" She pleaded. Dean turned around. _

_"Thats enough! Stop whining, as you can see we don't want to tell you, its not safe! Just obey me for once in your life." Laura didn't answer her father. She couldn't that would cause more trouble. She just started to take deep breaths trying to hold all her anger in her. They quickly drove to a hotel, Sams head was still hurting. He didn't know why, but it was. They pulled up to the parking lot and Sam quickly got out. Dean looked at him weirdly. " You sure you ok?" Dean asked in concern. Sam nodded his head and ran inside. _

_ "Laura can you take in the light bags, I'm gonna go check on your uncle and be back out to help; ok?" Laura smiled at her dad. _

_" Ok daddy!" she said. As Dean was walking off Laura felt like she had to say something to him so she stopped him. _

_" Dad?" She asked. Dean turned around. _

_"I love you." she said. Dean smiled at her. "I love you to honey." he said he then just stood there smileing. He then flipped the keys around and walked inside. Laura couldn't take her dad and uncles bags, they were to heavy, her mom always packed a big bag for them because they always got messy. Laura never went on any hunts she just watched. She just never got to spend time with her dad, so she didn't care if she was bored out of her mind. She just wanted to see him more then once a week. _

_ She picked up her bag and walked inside. She went up to the counter and asked where her father went. The lady smiled and said floor 4 room 0. Laura looked at the woman weirdly. There family hated that number, 40 always meant death. She couldn't beileve that her dad had acctualy took that room. She went up to the 4th floor and heard yelling. She quickly ran into her room and saw her uncle on the floor, Dean right next to him. _

_"Laura quickly get a wet towel." Laura couldn't move, she was too shocked. _

_"Now!" he yelled. She quickly ran into the bathroom and grabbed a towl. She then put warm water on it and went back outside to her dad. _

_"Here dad!" she yelled. Dean quickly grabbed it from her hand and gave it to Sam. Sam pushed it away. He then miraculously got up. _

_"Its comming! The demon is comming today!" He yelled. Dean looked at him weirdly. _

_"You had another...you know...mind seeing thing." Laura looked at her dad weirdly. She thought that her dad would just get mad if she asked he would say it was to dangerous. Sam nodded her head. _

_"Ok, we need a plan, umm Laura, your comming with us!" Dean yelled. Laura looked at him shocked she was excited. _

_"I am?" She asked. "I'm eight!" Dean nodded her head. Sam looked at him weirdly. _

_"Dean she is eight, you can't put her through that, she has never seen a real demon in her life. She is too young." Dean turned around and looked at his brother. _

_"Were going to need all the help we can get." Dean yelled. "she is comming!" Laura looked at her uncle he seemed very upset. _

_"Uncle Sammy?" she asked. Sam looked at her. _

_"Ya honey." He asked still sounding worried. _

_"Am I going to die? I don't want to die, I love you too much. I want to live-" Sam went down to her level and hugged her. He then placed his finger over her mouth. _

_"You won't die, just listen to everything we tell you to do; ok?" he said. _

_"You sure?" she asked again. _

_"Honey; do you trust me?" he asked. Laura nodded her head. _

_" Ya." She said in her sweet inocent voice. He just smiled at her. _

_"Ok then trust me when I say that your not going to die. You might get a little scared but I'm here for you and your dads here for you." Laura nodded her head and then gave her uncle a hug. _

_"Uncle Sammy, I love you." she said. He smiled and laughed a little. _

_"I love you too." He answerd. _

_ They were all waiting in the Impala. It had been two hours and Sam and Dean were getting impatient. They were pretty sure it was the right house, it was the house that Sam had saw in his vision. Dean turned around to look at her daughter, she hadn't complained once about how bored she was. _

_"You bored?" he asked her. She smiled _

_"I think the question is are you bored?" He smiled and then started to laugh. _

_"Ya, I am bored. What do you do in here while we are out." Laura smiled. _

_"I think about Mom." she said. _

_"I miss her too; honey. At least she will be there when we get home." Laura nodded her head. _

_"Ya." She said. Sam started to higher the radio. They then looked toward the house the lights started to flicker. _

_"It's here." Dean quickly got out of the car Sam followed there guns were loaded. Laura didn't move. Dean quickly went back into the car. _

_"You too!" he said. Laura looked at him. _

_"oh, sorry." she said and then got out. Sam was already at the door, he was trying to unlock it. He finaly did and went in. Dean and Laura quickly followed. Just before Dean went in he handed Laura a gun. _

_"What are you doing?" She asked. _

_"Handing you a gun. Use it when somethings comming at you, just make sure it's not a human." She nodded her head and was shocked. Dean went inside and Laura was just standing there shocked. She then took a deep breath and walked in the house. _

_"Laura!" Dean yelled while trying to restle a man to the floor. "Go upstairs into the nersury, shoot whatever you see." He said. Larua did what she was told. She ran upstairs and there was a woman on the ceiling. There was a demon by the crib. She quickly pulled the trigger in the direction of the demon, but it quickly disappeard. Sam was trying to help Dean restle the man to the floor, he looked at Dean. _

_"Dean just punch him!" Sam yelled. _

_"O yeah!" Dean said and pulled his fist back knocking the man down on the floor. They then heard a scream from upstairs. The woman was on the floor. The demon had disappeared behind Laura grabbing her. Sam and Dean quickly ran upstairs, there guns ready to shoot. They saw Laura in the arms of the demon the lady off the ceiling and the baby in her crib. _

_"Boys, nice to see you again, your all grown up!" The demon said in its evil way. _

_"Let her go!" Dean yelled. Laura started to scream in her pain. Her knee was being cut open and blood was pouring out. _

_"No!" Dean yelled trying to get to his daughter. All of a sudden the demon vanished and Laura fell on the floor uncontiouse. Dean quickly ran to her, but the house was begining to burn down. He quickly picked her up and Sam picked the baby up and helped the woman on her feet. They all ran out together. When they were out the man started to yell. _

_"Get away from my-" The woman stopped him. _

_"No Charlie they helped us." Sam quickly handed the baby back to her mother and ran to Dean who was on his knees Laura in his hand. _

_"Dean, it's going to be ok. She is going to be ok." Sam said trying to comfort his brother. _

_End of flashback_

"Sam!" John yelled. Sam looked at him.

"You ok?" he asked. Sam smiled. "Ya, just fine." All of a sudden Dean and Laura came through the door laughing. Sam got up. He walked over to Laura and squeezed her really tight.

"Uncle Sam! I have Ice cream in my hand. Whats with the hug?" She asked. Sam smiled while looking at her beautfull neice. He then quickly glanced at her knee.

"Nothing. Did you get me some?" he quickly answerd. Laura smiled.

"Yup, booger flavored your favorite." Sam smiled

"Joy." He said.

" We got you pistacheo nut. Don't worry, were not that cruel- well, maybe dad is." Dean smacked her upside the head.

"Oww!'' she yelled.

"You diserve it!" He yelled back.

"Dad, I was jokeing." Laura said laughing.

" I know. I'm not that stupid." Dean said. He then gave his daughter a hug and Sam joined in. John watched from the couch. He smiled. They were a family and as little as they were they would still love each other. Laura looked up to see her mom standing right next to Dean. She quickly got out of the hug.

"Mom!" She yelled. She then started to look around but in a blink of an eye she had disappeared. Megan would always be there looking after her daughter, whenever she needed a hug, she would be there.

* * *

I hope you like it! Sorry it took me long to make the chapter. Well R and R 

M.S


	4. Moving, Parties and Puberty

That night Laura couldn't help thinking about her mother. She had yelled her name, now her dad and uncle new about the spirit. Would she ever come back? She kept tossing and turning and then her head started to hurt. She couldn't help but scream. She started yelling. She quickly looked at the clock, it was three in the morning. She started to see these images, a woman and her grandfather were fighting. Then her mom was sitting in between them. Dean quickly ran into Laura's room to see her lying on the floor, Sam quickly followed.

_Laura couldn't understand what was happening. Two people fighting and her mother. She saw them, standing infront of a bed, a bed in there house._

_"How could you!" the woman yelled. John just looked at her he was starting to get upset._

_"I just wanted to avange your death, Mary, I love you too much!" The woman started to look around the house._

_"John, I love you too, but our boys, they needed you and you trained them like warriors and Jessica, John she was pregnant. She was pregnant with twins. Megan," Megan looked at the ceiling. She heard her name that couldn't be good. "Megan, she was pregnant with a baby boy. You screwed up with that demon and it got mad and it killed them. It killed our boys, it killed Laura. Because of you, she thinks that she killed her mother with those stupid crystals. Those crystals meen nothing."_

_Megan stood up. "Not exactly, they meen something. Maybe not that important but, they meen something." Mary nodded her head. Laura then opened her eyes. She found herself in her fathers arms, she was just lying there with a wet towel on her head. She got up and the towel fell off._

"Laura; what happend?" he yelled. She looked at the ceiling.

"Mom was pregnant." she said. Dean looked at her awkwardly.

"Ya, how did you know that." He asked. Laura looked at Sam, she then turned to her father.

"With a baby boy." She said again. Dean looked at her

"Laura, your scarying me..." He then stopped himself and looked at Sam.

"You had a vision didn't you?" Sam asked. Laura nodded her head.

"If I had a vision then the rest is true." She said. She then looked at her father and then at the door her grandfather was staying in, she got up and walked toward it. Dean got up, she started running toward the door.

"I am going to kill him!" she yelled. Dean quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Not so fast, what did you see?" Dean said pulling her back on the couch.

"This lady, Mary something, she was arguing with your dad and they were yelling about how he raised you and Mom, mom was sitting on the couch. Mary was yelling at him and said that he killed Jessica and he killed you and Sam and he killed...Mom." Dean looked at him surprised.

"What do you meen, slow down."

"Your dad, he has met the demon more then once." Laura said.

"Laura, don't lie." Dean said. He started to have a very seriouse voice.

"Dad, I can't be lying how did I know mom was pregnant." Laura pleaded.

"Dean knows your not lying, he just doesn't want to beileve it; right Dean?" Sam asked in her defense.

"Ya, but how could he have killed Megan and Jessica?" Dean pondered

"He made that bitch mad." Laura said in an angry voice. Dean slapped her hand.

"Oww!" she said.

"What have I told you about bad words?" he asked.

"sorry, but its 3:45 in the morning and I'm not in a good mood, plus you cuss all the time." Laura pleaded in her diffense.

"Its true Dean you cuss all the time." Dean looked at Sam

"What are you going to be taking her side now?" Dean asked

"Ya, on this one." Sam said.

"Okay, so what are we going to do that bast-" Laura stopped herself, her dad was looking at her weirdly now and that couldn't be good.

"Your dad killed mom and Jessica." She rearranged her words.

"Laura?" Sam asked.

"Ya," Laura said, Sam eyes started to look all watery, he looked scared and sad. "Are you ok?"

"Ya," Sam said. "You said they were talking about Jessica, what did they say about her?" Laura looked at her Uncle.

"I don't know if I should tell you. You might get mad at me." Sam looked at her and smiled.

"Why would I get mad at you, you weren't even born yet." Laura smiled.

"Because, the news that I might tell you could make you upset with Jessica." Laura said in a doubtfull voice.

"I could never be upset with her." Sam said. He was so curiouse, he hadn't talked about her for a long time. He wanted to talk about her let some of those feelings go.

"Jessica was- Jessica was pregnant with twins, your twins." Sam looked at Laura and Dean looked at Laura.

"What?" She said.

"You mean this Sam? Our Sam?" Dean asked he couldn't beileve it.

"The responsible Sam, your lying, there is know way in the world Sam had Sex before marriage." Dean said. Laura cut in.

"Unless they were married." Laura said.

"We weren't married."Sam said.

"Ok, just trying here."Laura said.

"Look, can we pick this up in the morning, I'm getting tired." Dean said.

"So your tired for mom now?" Laura asked.

"No!" Dean yelled.

"I loved your mother."

"Ya, well you don't act like it." Laura said.

"Excuse me." Dean asked.

"You don't act like you want to avange her death, not like Uncle Sam or your dad." Laura said.

"I am willing to blame this on loss of sleep if your willing to apologize." Dean said.

"Fine, I'm sorry. You just...Nevermind. Goodnight." She turned around and walked back into her room slamming the door. She had to use the bathroom so she quickly went in before sleeping. She was almost done untill she looked at her tissue, it had blood all over it. She decided to shrug it off, what could be? She went to her bed and closed her eyes. All of a sudden she felt a nudge. She woke up.

"Wow, Laura your all grown up." Megan said while she was sitting on her bed.

"Mom?" Laura asked.

"Hey, you got your period." Megan said.

"That blood?" Laura asked.

"Ya, I never told you what a period was?" Megan asked.

"No." Laura said.

"Every month, you bleed for about seven days, its a sign that your not pregnant." Megan said while hugging her daughter.

"You can feel me." Laura said surprised.

"Ya, for one night I can, this is our last night together." Megan said.

"What do you meen?" Laura asked while sitting up from her bed and crawling into her mothers arms.

"I only have one day left, so I'm going to tell you everything that I know about those crystals." Megan said.

"Why?" Laura asked.

"Because its comming." Megan said.

"So what are those crystals?" Laura asked.

"There stones that blind the Dava. They carry them in the back so that no one could ever get a hold of them. That little crystal can wipe out the whole race of demons. One of the crystals dropped and thats the one that we found." Megan said.

"Mom, I had a vision." Laura said.

"I know." Megan said.

"How?" Laura asked.

"I sent that to you."

"Why?"

"So that you could be in peace, you didn't kill me, that demon did." Laura looked at her mother weirdly.

"But, visions don't come from people, where does Uncle Sam get his?" Laura asked. Megan looked up at the ceiling.

"Mary." She replied. Laura smiled at her she loved her mother a lot, and she just couldn't live life without her. She looked at the time, they had one hour till school. She wanted to talk about other things then hunting. So she decided to change the subject.

"So this period, what do I do?" Megan smiled at her.

"Go to the nurse in the morning and ask her for like two pads. When you see them you'll understand how to put them on." Laura looked at her mother and squeezed her tighter.

"You might be crabby, and annoyed and upset. Thats normal." Megan continued.

"Do I tell dad?" Laura asked. Megan shook her head.

"I love you lots, becareful; ok?" Laura hugged her mother for the last time and then she vanished into thin air. Laura looked around for awhile and then tears started comming down her eyes. Her mother was gone for good now, she would never see her again. Never in her whole life.

"Bye mom." Laura said very softly, she then looked at the time. It was 5:45. She heard a knock on the door. She quickly ran to her bathroom and grabbed a tissue, she didn't want to talk about anything right now, so she just tried to hide it. Knowing Dean, he would find out.

"Laura?" he asked as he opened the door. He couldn't find her, he quickly ran to her bed. He then turned to the bathroom to see the light on. He heard sniffing so he slowly walked over to the door.

"Laura you ok?" He asked. She wiped her tears and then opened the door.

"I love you dad.'' she said while hugging him as tight as possible. He didn't know what was going on so he just squeezed her tighter.

"Me too." He said. "You want to go to school today?" he asked.

Laura nodded her head yes. She hated school, but she loved her friends, she couldn't wait to Vesta about her mother. So she decided that maybe she could go.

"Laura, before you go, your uncle and I have been talking." Laura quickly took her hands off of her father and looked at him worried about what he was about to say.

"We want to start hunting for that demon again. I thought about what you said and I really want to avenge your mothers death, I just didn't want to raise you the way my dad had. I didn't want to become him." Laura smiled at him.

"Were moveing?" she asked.

"Ya, by the sound of it, you don't look to happy." Dean said shocked.

"I'm not. I was just, I'm just...Urrr!" Laura said walking off.

"Laura stop there is more." Dean said. Laura stopped and slowly turned around.

"Sam and I are going hunting a week before to get back in the swing of things. So when you come home today, we won't be here." Laura looked at her dad and then started to think. _Hmm, my last week here, I could throw a party, its not like there going to know, there going to be gone. Vesta and I have thrown pretty good parties in the past, and were older now. I have a couple of friends at the high school, this could be a good thing. _

"Laura you know the rules." Dean said. Laura smiled at him, he looked at her weirdly. She gave him a hug.

"Sorry daddy, I love you." She said. She then walked off all happy. Sam saw everything, he went up to Dean.

"You know there is some crazy plan cooking in that head of hers." Sam said while yawning and scratching his head.

"Ya, I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid." Dean said watching his daughter enter the kitchen.

"You know, we don't have to go, we can stay if you want to." Sam said.

"No, I want to test her, see what happens."Dean said while thinking of what Laura could be planning.

"Ya, but its going to result in this big fight." Sam said.

"Ya, she knows that, I just want to see how over the edge she wants to go." Sam looked at Dean weirdly.

"How over the edge?" He asked.

"I know sounds weird, but you know what I meen."Dean said.

Laura was so excited she couldn't wait. She would throw the best party anyone had ever seen. How far would it go? Would her Dad find out?


	5. Questions Questions and more Questions

Jessica, Laura, Vesta, Paula and Erica all sat in the living room. They were planning the party. Laura was lying down on the couch and Jessica and Erica were against the table. Paula refused to sit so she just stood there. "Beer! There has to be a lot of beer." Paula said. She was the slut out of all of them. Laura sat up and looked at them. "Hell no! If my dad catches me with beer, then I'm dead." Paula went over to the fridge and opened it. Inside was 6 packs of beer.

"You could just tell him that if you excpect me not to drink you should quit to." Vesta and Laura looked at Paula. "Hello, have you met my dad?" Laura asked. Erica looked at Laura. "Ya, he is so cool." Erica said. "Were inviting High school people, there has to be beer." Paula said. "Fine!" Laura yelled giving up. "How about a room for sex." Paula suggested. "Ok, beer is ok, but Sex, were 12, 13." Paula rolled her eyes. "My boyfriend is in 10th grade." Erica looked at her. "The only reason he is dateing you is because he thinks your 18 a senior. Hell, you look eighteen, and you act like an eighteen year old." Paula looked at Vesta and Erica who were laughing there head off. "Done!" Laura yelled.

Laura POV

The phone started to ring, I got nervous. What if it was my dad. I looked at everyone and they suddenly became quiet. I quickly walked over to the phone before I picked it up I looked at my friend. "My Dad has ears of a hunter if he hears you breathe then he will know your hear, so shut up!" I then turned to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" I asked. Sam was on the other line.

"Hey Laura I'm at the library doing some research on a weindigo, I thought I would just check up on you." Laura looked at everyone and started to mouth something.

"Its Uncle Sam" She mouthed. Everyone started to breathe normally again.

"Hey, is anyone else at the house?" Sam asked. Laura looked at the wall.

"No!" She lied straight threw her teeth.

"Good, because if there were, your dad would kill you, then I would kill you. No parties either, that would be worse. Understand?" he asked. Trying to push a little gult on her. Laura took a deap breath and looked at the room. Her friends started to loose controll.

"Understand?" Sam asked again.

"Ya." She said. She was so scared now, but she was going to have this party if it killed her.

"ok good, but if I catch you haveing a party-"  
" Ok uncle Sam I understand, thanks for the guilt."

"Guilt? Why should you have guilt?" He said trying to tourcher her a little more.

"No reason." She said again. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked trying to bend the rules a little.

"Shoot!" he said.

"I have a prodject due and I was wondering if I can invite a couple of friends to help out, well at least the ones in my group." Sam rolled his eyes, she was going to try the couple of friends card. Ok whatever, he just had to be clear with his words.

"I don't know Laura."

"ya, but I'll flunk and then I won't get to follow my dream and go to Stanford like you." Sam rolled his eyes, but he had to give her credit for trying.

"Ok, but just those friends for the group." He warned.

"Ok. Can I talk to Dad?" she asked. Sam felt bad, Laura wouldn't be able to talk to him for a while.

"He is not here, sorry. I'll tell him you said Hi." Laura shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, just becarefull." She said.

"Love you." Sam said.

"Same here."

"I trust you." Laura looked up at the ceiling yet again she felt so guilty.

"Bye uncle Sam." She said and hung up the phone.

She turned to look at her friends. "Fine, beer and Makeing out room." She said looking at Paula.

"Why the sudden change in mind?"

"Because, if I'm gonna get beaten out of this party then it better be good." She said.

"Beaten; your dad beats you?" Jessica asked.

"No, but he'll kill me, thats worse." They all laughed.

* * *

(((((( SAM DEAN AND JOHN))))))))) 

Sam walked into the hotel, his father and Older brother were sitting on the couch. It was around 8:30. He put his laptop on the bed. He then looked at his brother who was eating the pizza they had ordered earlier. "So, did you call?" Dean asked. He had the sound of dissapointment in his voice. "Hell ya, and they are totaly planning a party." Sam said, while sitting on the bed.

"Did you give her the guilty card?" Dean asked while lying down on the bed next to his younger brother. "Yup, but she lied straight threw her teeth." Dean looked at the ceiling. "Megan; what do I do?" he asked looking up at the ceiling. Sam thought of an idea. "Look, there probably haveing the party right now. We are about ten minnuets away from the house whats the harm of going over there to check up on her. and comming back." John looked at his sons. He waited for them to ask for his help.

"Or you could just call her." He finaly suggested. "Pretend to hear all the noise in the background and tell her that you will be there in like ten minnuets and like take action. Scare the hell out of her." Dean sat up from the bed, that is acctually a good idea." Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll call in like 10 minuets." Dean said.

* * *

((((((( LAURA ERICA JESSICA VESTA PAULA PARTY!))))))))) 

Paula was makeing out in the corner with her boyfriend. There was beer flying all around the house, the music was blasting from the stereo that the stereo kept moveing and Laura was flirting with a 9th grader. "Hey, you should try some of this beer its awsome" Jake said while takeing a sip.

"Only if you share it with me." She said while twirling her hair back. Vesta looked at Laura and gave her a thumbs up while they started to kiss. There breath smelled so bad. About ten minuets later Laura had had about 20 beers and she was dead. Everyone was. She had passed out from all that beer her body couldn't take it anymore. Vesta saw her on the couch sleeping like a baby. She ran over to her and started to shake her.

"Laura? Laura?" she started to sound worried. Laura wasn't moveing. THe phone started to ring and the room became scilent. Vesta looked at Erica. "What do we do?" she asked while looking at Laura. She was not able to answer the phone.

"Lets not pick it up!" Paula suggested.

"Hell no!" Vesta said. "Her dad will freak out and run home." She walked toward the phone. "If anyone talks I'll kick your ass." She yelled. She then took a deap breath.

"Hello?" she said. Dean turned around to look at Sam.

"Vesta? What are you doing at my house?" he asked. Vesta then remeberd the study group, she new that it would come in handy.

"Studying with Laura, she said that your brother said it was ok for us to come over." Dean rolled his eyes. Someone teenage guy came out of Lauras room and yelled "Damn this pizza is good." Dean new he got her now.

"Who was that?" Dean asked.

"Paula... She has a manly voice when she is eating." Sam laughed, Dean had put them on speaker.

"Can I speak to Laura?" Dean asked. Vesta put the phone down and looked at all her friends and then Laura.

"Erica its for you." she said she then pushed her toward the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Laura?" Dean questioned.

"Hi dad..." she said looking at her head.

"Look, were hunting Vampires and I wanted to ask you a question just to quiz you, whats the only thing that can poisin a vampire?" Erica took a deep breath remebering the time Laura told her that Dean went on a hunt for vampires with his dad for this colt.

"You poisin them with Dead mans blood." Everyone looked at Erica. Why would they be talking about dead mans blood. Dean had nothing else to try so he decided to check on Laura.

"Ok honey, were comming home in about ten minuets." Erica looked at the phone shocked.

"I thought you were hunting a vampire aren't they in San Fransisco?" Dean looked at Sam

"No, there in Chicago... there your favorite type of monster, you know everything there is to know about a vampire. Are you ok?"

"ya sorry. Gotta go, study group here."

"Love you." He said while laughing. She just hung up the phone.

"He is comming in ten minnuets everyone out!" Erica yelled in a panic. She looked around at the mess and Laura, what were they going to do about Laura?


	6. Weak and Strong

The whole house was clean with like two minuets to spare. Laura was still knocked out. She had a bottle of beer in her hands and Vesta tried to get it out of her hand but she wouldn't let go of it. ''Come on Laura! Give me the beer! Wake up!" She yelled. Laura wouldn't budge.

"Maybe we should just leave her here. Then we wouldn't get introuble and Laura won't get in that much trouble either, the appartment is clean." Paula yelled. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Its all your fault, if you didn't bring beer then we might of acctually had a chance." Jessica yelled.

"Look, Paula is right, maybe we should go. Erica got the appartment done and Laura just looks like she's been drinking. We tried our best to not rat her out, so maybe,-" Everyone nodded her head while they saw the Impala pull up. Erica looked at her friends.

"There is a window in Laura's room. We just got to thank her later that she is on the bottom floor." Everyone ran into Lauras' room and jumped out one by one. Dean went up to the door. Before he opened it he turned to his father. "Ready?" He asked. Sam and John just staired at him. Sam then put his hand on Dean sholder, Dean stopped the key and looked at his younger brother.

"Just remeber that she is a kid." Dean smiled.

"She is not just a kid Sammy, she is my kid." Dean said. He then turned toward his father. "Dad, promise me that whatever happens you'll leave it between Laura and I . She is kinda mad at you, and freaked out, so just promise." John nodded his head and looked at his son for approval. Dean took a deep breath and opened the door. He closed his eyes and walked in. He opened his eyes a little, and he saw a clean house.

"Laura!" He yelled while looking around at the clean house. He then saw his daughter on the couch passed out. He ran over to her, and saw the beer in her hands. He tried to grab it out of her hands but it was stuck. Sam went over to his knocked out neice. "Wow Dean, she is dead." Dean looked at Sam and he started to get irritated.

Dean started to shake Laura gently. She wouldn't move. "Laura, honey." Dean said while shakeing her. She opened her eyes a little and the beer dropped out of her hands. The glass bottle broke on the floor, Dean backed up and looked at Sam. He rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen and got a broom. While he was there he saw streamers and Pizza in the trash.

"She had a party Dean. The house is clean but she had a party." Dean got up from his spot and walked over to where Sam was stairing. He was stairing at the trash can that was full of streamers, pizza, bottles of beer, condom packs, birth control packets and a lot of butter. He looked at Sam.

"Butter?" He said.

"Condoms." Sam said. "Laura is 12 you think that she is haveing Sex?" Dean laughed.

"There were high school kids here, and Laura can't have sex yet, she hasn't got her period yet." Sam smiled.

"If she got her period, do you think she would tell you? I meen she is turning 13 in 2 weeks. Thats a little late for her not to get her period."

"You know something don't you?" Dean asked.

"Laura got her period Dean." Dean looked at Sam in shock.

"Why would she tell you and not me?" Dean asked.

"She didn't tell me, the school called and Laura asked me not to tell you." Dean looked at his brother Laura started to move a little. Dean ran to her. "Laura?" he asked. Laura tried to get up but she couldn't. She fell on the floor. Dean couldn't move. Laura had fell on the glass. Sam quickly moved to Laura and picked her up. She had glass in her hair and her hands started to bleed, She had a peice of glass stuck in her shoulder and her leg.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. Dean quickly got up and started to clean the glass out of her hair. Sam hit him.

"Her hands, get bandaids for her hands and scissors, your going to have to cut those peices of glass out of her skin. I would do it before she wakes up. Dean couldn't stich and cut his daughter up. He ran over to his dad who was in his room reading a magazine.

"what are you reading?" Dean asked.

"TeenPeople Magazine." He said while showing the magazine to his older son.

"Dad, Laura has glass in her skin. Can you cut it out?" John looked at Dean while getting up.

"How did she get glass in her skin?" He asked while running over to his grandaughter.

"She fell on the beer bottle that broke on the floor." Dean gave his father the scissors and he pulled down Lauras sleeve. He made a little whole in the middle of her skin and started to cut on the surface. Laura started to screem in pain. Dean tried to hold her down but her pain was hurting him inside.

"Shh! Baby, its ok.'' He kept whispering to her. John pulled out the peices of glass very carefully. He then showed them to his son. There was butter on the peices of glass.

"Thats what they used the butter for." Sam said. "Her friends are smart. How did that not work though, if you apply butter on something that is tight it should slipp out." Laura was consiounse but all she wanted to do was sleep. There was this source of power that she felt go through her body, but she didn't know what it was. He felt stronger then weaker. She still felt hungover, but what was that streighth that she felt? How did she get it?


	7. Flashbacks and Slideshow How confusing

A/N**: Thanks for reveiwing guys, this is like my favorite story of all times. Don't know why it just is. I'll try and write another chapter everyday. You guys seem to like it too, thats positive. Ok well here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Midnight893!**

Laura woke up in her fathers arms. She didn't recognize the room, it looked like her dads but she couldn't see that well. She felt another human by her. She figgured it was her dad. She turned over on her side and saw her grandfather on the floor. Sam was there too. She giggled a little when she saw the magazine that her grandfather was reading. He must of missed the, **SUPERNATURAL INSIDE THE WORLD OF A DEMON** magazine. There was tons in her fathers room.

She turned around to look at her dad and she saw a picture of her mother. She smiled at the picture. She missed her mom, she couldn't see her anymore. She was gone. She then looked back down at her dad who was sleeping. She felt a surge of pain in her mind. She started to touch her head. The pain grew bigger and bigger. She tried not to scream but she couldn't the pain was killing her now. Dean woke up seeing his daughter in pain. He suddenly got up and started to pull her in his arms.

"Laura!" he started to yell. She started to see an image in her mind. Sam woke up too, his head started to hurt too. He started to see an image too. It wasn't a glimpse of the future, it was a glimpse of the past. Laura and Sam saw the same thing now. Sam started to put his hands on his head too. The pain was growing for both of them. John noticed his son and got up, he ran out of the room fetching a wet towel. He gave one to Dean and one to Sam.

_**Flashback**_

_ Laura was sitting on the couch watching Cartoons. She was about 4 years old. She was licking chocolate Ice cream. _

Dean and John:

Dean looked at his daughter and he saw her just sitting there. She was at peace. She wasn't screaming at all, she just had a big smile on her face. Sam looked the same. John looked at his son and Dean looked at his dad. "Don't they screm till the end of the...the...-" Dean cut off his dad. "Ya." He said looking confused.

_F**lashback**_

_Sam saw her face, it had Ice Cream everywhere. He came and sat by her with a napkin in his hands. He started to wipe her face. She smiled at him. "Laura, you like chocolate; don't you." He asked while smiling at that cuite, innosent face. She started to giggle. "You do don't you." He started to say while tickiling her. She started to laugh even harder. The door opened and Dean and Megan came in the appartment. _

_"Mommy!" Laura yelled running up to her mother. Megan picked up her daughter. _

_"Hey baby." she said in the softest voice. Dean looked at Laura kinda upset. He was just being sarcastic. _

_"Whats wrong daddy?" Laura asked. _

_"What; no hug for daddy?" He asked. Megan handed Laura to Dean and he started to tickle her. _

_"I'm going to the bathroom." Megan called out to Dean. Dean shook his head o.k, but he didn't answer. _

_**End Of Flashback**_

All of a sudden the flashback started to fade black in there heads. But it wasn't over yet, a girl came out. She looked like Meg, but something gave Sam and Laura the feeling that it wasn't Meg. Something about that girl just didn't look right.

All of a sudden pictures of the party started to pop up in Lauras head. Sam saw everything. All the beers she took, how many times she kissed that 9th grade boy. Then the slideshow finished in there minds and the girl appeared again. She walked into a room. Inside sat Megan on a chair. She was being tortured. Exactly like how she died.

"You hurt your mother. You did it!" she kept repeating. Then the flashback popped up in there minds again.

**_Flashback_**

_Megan sat on Laura's bed. She didn't need to use the bathroom, she just said that to get away from Laura. She didn't want to show her the tears in her eyes. Laura had never seen her mother cry. This was a shock for her. She turned to look at the ceiling. _

_"Mom!" Megan yelled. _

_"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to run away like that. I miss you." Of course her mother wasn't there, she was dead like Megan was that seconed in Lauras life. Laura and Sam didn't know why they were seeing all these things, but there had to be some reason. Its Megan. She started to speak again. _

_"I Love Dean. I just can't go back, I have a family now." Megan kept saying to herself. _

_"I just feel a lot of guilt for haveing sex at the age of 16 and getting pregnant at the age of 17. I love Laura. I really do." She kept saying to herself. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and Megan wipped her tears. Laura opened the door and ran up to her mother. Her mother grabbed her and placed her in her lap. _

_"Laura I love you, you know that right?" she asked. _

_"Mom, whats wrong?" Laura asked. _

_"Nothing." Megan said. _

_**End of Flashback. **_

Sam and Laura both looked at each other. Laura had tears in her eyes. She went to wipe her eyes but saw bandaids all over her hands. "I was that drunk?" she asked. Dean hugged her and Sam got up to hug her too.

Laura turned to her uncle. "Did you see what I saw?" Sam looked at Laura.

"20 beers Laura, wow." Dean looked at Sam in shock.

"I think you beat Deans recored." Sam said trying to get a laugh out of Laura. Dean just got madder.

"DOn't encourage her!" Dean yelled.

"Did you see the other things?" Laura asked. She new that Sam did see them, but she just didn't want to beileve that he did. She didn't want him to tell her dad that she was kissing on the couch. Sam nodded his head.

"I have to tell Dean you know that right?" He asked her Laura nodded her head and turned to face her father slowley. He looked kind of mad.

"So, lets talk about this party." Dean said. While looking at Laura.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it is confusing. Just Pm me and I can explain it to you more. I tried not to make it confusing. Promise this is one of the last cliffies for a long time! R and R **

**Midnight893 **


	8. A big fight and a new human being

Laura was sitting on her bed looking at her father pace the room. She couldn't beileve that he new everything, the kiss, the sex, the beer everything. He just couldn't talk to her. She was kind of mad at her Uncle for telling on her, but she knew it was an Uncle thing. The flashback and the slideshow was stuck in her mind. What was all of that? Her dad finaly stopped walking back and forth and just stared at her with his hands crossed.

"Laura, you disobeyed me. You had a party, you had sex!" Laura looked at her father, he was overexaggerating a little bit.

"I didn't have sex dad, I was just makeing out with a boy, I'm a girl thats what we do, we have boyfriends and hangout." Dean sat down bye his daughter.

"No only sluts do that, and you looked like one, what were you wearing?" Dean asked his daughter shocked. He didn't know that she owned any of these things. It was a complete shock to him. Where did she get them? Sam and John were listening in on the conversation from the other side of the door. Laura new. She didn't want to keep talking about this so she decided to change the subject even thought, it probably wouldn't work.

"Dad, look at me. I'm fine, nothing happend." He looked at her one eyebrow up.

"A lot of things happend you were drunk." He said raising his voice a little.

"Dad, don't you see I'm fine after twenty beers." She tried to hint something to him, but didn't get the picture.

"No your not, you have beer glass stuck inside of you." He yelled at her. John and Sam backed away from the door now, they could here the conversation from the couch.

"I had dad, I had beer glass stuck inside of me." She said. She tried not to raise her voice but she was mad, that was bound to happen.

"Your going on the pill." He said.

"Dad! I didn't have sex! I'm 12 years old, I'm not stupid." Dean was still trying to get over the fact that his little girl was getting more interested in boys.

"Look, you can look at it like a goodbye party that my friends threw for me." Dean turned to look at his daughter.

"Don't start none of that crap, you threw the party." He said.

"Dad, I have to tell you something." Dean looked at his daughter.

"O crap, you are pregnant, a pregnant daughter a 12." Laura stood up, she was mad now. Dean just looked at her like she was insane.

"I'm not pregnant I didn't have Sex. Look at me I'm standing! Don't you get it?" He looked at Laura again.

"No! I'm more worried about my daughters behavior then her being a live. I meen, Of course you being a live is the most important thing to me, but you are, so on too the next thing." Laura jumped up and down. Dean looked at her weirdly again. She then ran out of the room, Dean went after.

"Laura! Were not done talking!" He yelled. Sam and John turned around to look at the crazy girl. She was going over to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. Sam ran over to her.

"What are you doing!" He asked. Laura popped the top off like it was nothing. Dean went up to Laura and grabbed the bottle from her hands. She tried to get it back.

"I'm trying to show you that I'm not hungover! I had twenty beers! Whats wrong with me! I should be dead!" Dean looked at her in shock. She was right, she wasn't hungover. She was jumping and loud noises didn't effect her. There was something wrong. Dean was so shocked that he dropped the beer bottle. Laura looked at her Uncle and started to whisper something under her breathe.

"Please god! Let me be right or this is going to hurt!" She walked over the broken glass.

"Laura!" Sam yelled while picking her up off the glass, and placeing her on the couch. Laura looked at her feet they were full of blood. Sam grabbed a paper towel and gave it to her. Dean ran over to Laura and tried to wipe off the blood.

"Wait!" she said. They were all watching. Laura started to pluck the glass out of her feet like it was nothing. She then saw the blood clear up. All the scratches and wounds were gone.

"Amazing!" John yelled. He was just shocked. What was this? What was happening to Laura. She was changing dramaticly.


	9. Decisions are the hardest!

Laura had tears in her eyes. The boys were to facinated at what had just happend to care about what was happening with laura- emotionaly. Laura was so scared now. Her whole life could change. What was happening to her? What was going on with her body. How did she get this power? Was she human- she had to be, she was born from two humans. Laura started to sniffle a little. Dean started to notice the tears in her eyes now.

"Whats wrong baby?" Dean asked looking at her now. Sam and John started to turn and look at her too.

"I'm a freak." She said. She was now pouring. Dean and Sam sat next to her while her grandfather went towards the door. He took the keys off the rack and left. No one noticed at the time.

"Your not a freak." Dean said.

"Look at me, no one that normal has that happen to them!" She yelled while running to her room.

"Ok," Dean said looking at Sam. He looked a little freaked out right now.

"So you know how I felt when you showed me your bizaro visions" Dean said. Sam laughed.

"Ya, but Laura has both. One from you and one from-" He paused for a second still trying to ponder. "Megan."

"No way-" Sam cut him off.

"Did Megan have any experiance with guns when you met her?" Sam asked knowing the answers. He was just trying to point out the facts.

"Yes-"

"So whats the problem. What if she was a demon hunter, maybe thats why you fell in love with her. You told me before she had the same necklas you had, and she always carried salt around with her." Laura was overhearing everything. She couldn't bare to hear that her mother kept something from her- from them all.

"Know way." Dean said now relizing it.

"Call her sister, or brother or something and check."

"Know way!" Dean yelled. "I hated them, so did Megan she wanted to get away a soon as possible." Laura ran out of her room.

"No She didn't!" Sam and Laura both yelled at the same time. Dean looked at them like _How did you know? _

_"I saw it." _Sam and Laura said at the same time again.

"Ya, well, I still don't want to call them." Dean said.

"hey where's your dad?" Laura asked while looking around. Dean and Sam started to look around too. He was no where in sight. Laura went over to the key hanger and saw his keys gone.

"DAD!" Dean yelled in irratation. He had left once again.

"Hey Sam can you babysit?" Laura looked at her dad and rolled her eyes.

"I don't need a babysitter." She said.

"Party" Sam reminded her.

"ya, Shutup." Laura said.

"Laura" Dean scolded.

"Sorry, where are you going."

"to look for jackass." Dean said. Laura and him both laughed remebering there little joke.

"What?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"Nothing, forgett about it. I'll bring back dinner." He said while slamming the door. Laura ran to the phone book and she started to look threw numbers.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sam asked her running over to her.

"Looking for my aunts number." Sam grabbed her hands so she would stop flipping.

"Sam, I have to do this. I want to find out, that could explain so many things. Moms death." Laura said. Her eyes were getting very watery.

"Your dad said not too. He'll kill us." Sam said. Trying to find an excuse.

"ya, but somethings are worth knowing." she said.

"ya, but can't you wait." Sam said while letting go off her hands. Laura shook her head. She flipped a couple of times and grabbed the phone.

"Here it is, ready?" she asked her uncle.

**A/N**: **Ahh! I am getting so mad. The chapters are getting shorter. I promise that the next one will get longer. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Just keep reviewing. I like getting the reviews. They rock my world and encourage me to keep writing. Thanks for them all you guys. **


	10. To die for a promise

Sam looked at Laura while she picked up the phone. Laura stopped and looked at her uncle who was scared to. "What's wrong?" he asked. Laura put the phone down. "The funeral." She said. She then walked over to the couch remembering that day and the day before.

_Flashback_

_Dean, Laura and Sam stood in front of the grave that Megan laid in. Laura was pouring her eyes were so watery. Dean couldn't cry. He wanted to, but he just couldn't he felt that he had to be strong for Laura, even that was hard for him. The priest stood in front of the three of them. It was only them three. "May she rest in peace." he said. Dean took Laura in his arms and squeezed her really tight. Sam went over to her side. He started to rub her back. _

_"I promise everything is going to be ok." Sam said. _

_"How?" She said in between tears. _

_"I'm your uncle, I know a lot." He said. Laura wanted to laugh at that comment, but she was still sad over her mothers' death. _

_End of Flashback_

"They don't know." Laura said. Sam went by her and sat down on the couch.

"They don't know what?" Sam asked. Laura turned around and looked at him. She started to have tears in her eyes. She was used to talking about her mother. Before, she would come back, but she's gone forever now. (If you don't know what I'm talking about read previous chapters.)

"Laura, honey; don't cry." Sam said while pulling her into a hug. After a couple of minuets Laura stopped crying. Sam didn't know if he should ask her again. He wasn't sure if she was in the mood to talk.

"They don't know that moms dead." She said in a whisper. Sam remembered, Dean never called them. He never mentioned that there daughter had died. It had been about 6 months and they still thought she was living. Megan wasn't really close to her family after she got pregnant with Dean. They ran away together.

_Flashback _

_Dean was driving the Impala. Megan was sitting in the front and Sam was sitting in the back. He always felt left out when they were together. They were young though, there dad wasn't home. He was on a hunting trip. Dean could have gone, but he faked the flu just to be with Megan. Dean pulled the Impala into a parking lot. He then turned to look at a young Sammy and then Megan. Dean then started to kiss her. Sam looked at them in disgust._

_"Come on Dean, not in front of the pizza place" Sammy Whined. He hated it when they made out._

_"Fine. Megan come on." He said. He was kind of hungry. He turned to look at Sam, he smiled and they exited the car. That whole night was fun for the three of them. Including Dean and Megan. When they went back home, they started to make out again. They went everywhere, the walls, which led to the kitchen, which led to the tables, which led to the couch and then the bed. One month later, Megan found out she was pregnant. _

_End of Flashback_

"Let's just wait till your dad gets home; ok?" Laura smiled.

"Ok." she said nodding her head. For once she would try and listen. All of a sudden, Dean came in the room. He put the keys on the table and went over to the couch.

"Laura, pack your things. Were leaving first thing in the morning." Sam looked at him puzzled. Laura wasn't ready to hunt. She had little experience, and she wasn't responsible. The party could prove that.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I can't find dad. Why did he leave like that? Does he know something?" Dean asked. He then looked at Sam. His eyes looked up; maybe he could find answers for once.

"Laura needs help, and I'm going to do whatever I can to give her that help. I want to know what's happening to my daughter, and I'm going to get answers even if it kills me." Laura looked scared. Her father was becoming like her grandfather. Willing to risk there lives for someone they love.

"Dad!" Laura yelled running up to her father. They needed to talk big time.

"Laura, I'm tired, can I please go to bed?" He asked. Laura laughed.

"No! Not until we talk. I don't want you to become like your dad. I don't want you to risk your life for answers, I'm not ready to let you go- hell, I don't think I'll ever be." She said. Her eyes started to water. _Second time this evening._ Sam thought.

"Laura, everyone has to die something. If I had to choose my death, then I would die protecting you. I love you, you're my daughter." Dean said, grabbing Laura into a hug.

"Me too, but I'm 12." She said.

"I'm not going to die, I still have a purpose. You still have a purpose." Laura looked at her father.

"You promise?" she asked. He kissed her head, and looked at her beautiful face.

"I promise."

A**/N: Sorry, I haven't submitted anything in a long time. I really wanted to think this chapter out. Hoped you liked it, R and R!**


	11. Welcome to Oasis Plaines

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean Winchester, but I do own Laura!

Everything was packed and ready to go. I hopped into the Impala taking one last look at the apartment where I grew up. It was my life and my home for a long time. My dad came out of the house with Uncle Sammy and sat in the drivers' seat. Sam sat in the passenger's seat, and I was lucky, I had the back seat to myself. I was starting to wonder how this was going to work. One reason I threw the party was so we wouldn't have to go hunting. I guess that didn't work.

"So, how is this going to work?" I asked my dad while he pulled out of the apartments and I took one last glance at it.

"Well, there have been mysterious deaths down in _Oasis Plaines. So I thought that maybe, we could check it out." Sam said. Eww, Oasis Plaines, wasn't that in Oklahoma? _

"Where the hell is that?" Dean asked. I looked at him weirdly, he was the one driving and he didn't know where he was going.

" Oklahoma." Sam and I both said at the same time. My dad turned around and looked at me so did Sam. They were shocked that I knew where Oasis Plaines was. I wasn't stupid, but I could see it written all over there face.

"I'm not stupid." I said. Dad looked at me. So did Sam. Then started to laugh. I didn't know why until he said it out loud.

"That means you are Dean, if your daughter knows where that is and you don't- damn!" I started to laugh too, realizing what I just said.

We drove for two nights. It was the worse two nights of my life; I don't know why we didn't stop at a hotel. I guess it never occurred to my dad to get one. He didn't really care about money, it wasn't our money. Sam and Dad would take turns driving. That was weird two, Dad loved his car. Sometimes I thought he loved it more then me. He never let anyone drive it. Sam would always have to beg and beg to drive the car. This time, dad just handed over the keys. Lucky Sam.

We pulled up to a neighborhood, rich houses everywhere. They were still building. It was nice I guess. Sam loved it, dad hated it. He said that it was too rich for his style. Sam wanting to be a lawyer and all, he probably could afford it, if none of these demons existed. Sam made two right turns and we finally stopped the car. I got out of the car and stretched my legs. I hadn't walked in about 10 hours, and this time I didn't have my coloring book. Not that I needed it, I was way too old for it. We went up to a hole in the ground and my dad looked down.

"This is where he died?" My dad asked while inspecting the place.

"Yup, someone's got to go down there and check it out." Sam answered, and then they slowly both turned to look at me. I tried not to understand deep inside I didn't want them to pick me. I hated bugs, and I could tell that that whole was full of it.

"What" I asked like an idiot.

"Your lighter, you're going down there." Sam said. I looked at him with a puzzled face on.

"Are you serious? I don't even know what to look for." Dad looked at me and then at Sammy, that was a true statement. Thank god.

"She is right." Dean said. "She's not really trained." Sam looked at me; he looked like he had a plan.

"So then what is she doing out? It's too dangerous." I rolled my eyes. He was totally going to touchier me if I didn't do this.

"Fine! Hand me the rope." I said. My dad tied the rope around my waist and handed me a flashlight.

"Okay, look for anything out of the ordinary. Tell us what you see and look out at all times." Sam and I rolled our eyes while Dad put me down the big mud whole.

"Eww!" I screeched. Sam started to laugh again; he was truly enjoying this.

"What?" My dad asked.

"There are bugs everywhere" I answered looking around. Then I saw a beetle climb up my leg. _O crap I _thought to myself.

"That's all?" My dad asked. I nodded my head thankful; what if they were spiders or something?

"Look, maybe the neighbors will know something." My dad stated. Sam shook his head yes.

"I saw an open house sign up ahead. They're serving BBQ!" My dad jumped at this. He loved bar be Que. It was his favorite food in the world. Once again, we hopped into the car. This time we drove about thirty seconds. Dad and Uncle Sam got out of the car and started to walk toward the house. I didn't want to come. But dad pushed me out of the car.

"You can't stay alone, it's not safe." He said, that was a shocker, it was never safe. My dad rang the doorbell and a man answered the door.

"Hi, Welcome to Oasis Planes. I'm Larry." He stuck out his hand. Dad shook it. I looked at Sam puzzled. It was weird.

"Are you guys looking to buy?" He asked. I just kept my mouth shut, knowing that my dad was going to lie.

"Yes, actually." He said right through his teeth.

"Well, I would just like to say that we except any race, color, religion or sexual orientation." I laughed really hard.

"There not gay. There brothers." I said still laughing. I then looked at my dad and he looked at me angry.

"Look, I'm gonna go." Dad nodded his head and I left.

(((((DEAN AND SAM))))))))

Narrator POV

"So you really are brothers?" Larry asked. Dean looked at him.

"Yup!" He said.

"So who is that sweet little girl; your sister?" Larry asked. He was curious.

"That's my daughter, Laura. Her mother died a few months ago, and I didn't want to live in the same house that she died in, so we moved." Larry nodded his head.

(((((((Laura)))))))))

Laura walked into the backyard. She looked around; all she could see was adults. It was going to get boring for her now. She missed her friends, even though they dumped her at the party. She had to admit, that was a pretty good party. A boy came up to Laura; he looked kind of cute. Medium Length hair, brown. Brown eyes too.

"Hi, I'm Matt. You moving here?" He asked her. Laura looked at him in shock.

"Are you ok?" He asked again. She couldn't say anything.

"Ya," She said.

"So you moving here?" he asked Laura didn't know what to say. Her dad already said that they were, but he was lying. She decided to lie to.

"Ya, I think. My dad wants to check out the place." She answered back.

"It's crowded with bugs! I just love insects.," he said. Laura looked at him in disgust.

"I hate them." she answered back, remembering what happened earlier that day.

"So, how old are you?" she asked. He turned to look at her. That was a shock for him.

"I'm 16." he then started to eye her, head to toe. "Your what? 14." he asked. _What the hell, I lied once, whets another one. _

"Ya, something like that-" he then cut her off and he started to smirk. Laura looked at him and then the big tarantula crawling toward the realtor that was talking to her Uncle Sam. He spotted the spider. He slowly pushed the realtor away.

"Excuse Me." he said and then he picked up the spider and spotted Matt. He started to walk toward him and eyed Laura on the way.

Laura POV

"Is this yours?'' he asked while handing the spider back to Matt.

"Are you going to tell my dad?" he asked. Sam looked at him and crossed his arms.

"That depends, who is your dad?" Matt Chuckled.

"Larry usually skips me in family introduction."  
"Ouch! First name basis with the old man?" he then turned to look at Laura.

"Don't you ever do that." I looked down at the floor. Matt turned around to look at me.

"Is that your dad?" he asked. I looked at Uncle Sammy who then looked at me. Before I could answer Dad came. _Shit! I thought. _

"No, I'm Laura's' dad." He said. He then looked at me too, thinking I did something wrong. Just to make it all worse, Larry came up to us. He saw the look on Sam's face and then Matts face then he saw the spider. He then too looked at Matt.

"Sorry about my sons behavior, excuse me for a second." He then took Matt by the door and started to yell at him. Dad and Sam then turned to face me.

"So, were you involved in it too?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, whatever, but he is way to old for you." My dad said. I looked at him a little embarrassed.

"What gave you the impression that I like him?" Sam chuckled.

"You just used the word impression and you flipped your hair a thousand times." My dad answered me back. I looked at him and just walked off. They followed after me. IT was getting late out, so dad decided that we should take a already built house. Instead of staying in a hotel.

THE REALTORS HOUSE

Linda Bloom turned on her t.v and walked into the bathroom. She took a brush and started to brush her hair. After it was all straight, know tangles in it. She turned on the shower. She waited for it to get warm and hopped in. She then started to hum one of her favorite songs by Ashley Parker Angel.

Broken promises  
But you don't really mind  
It's not the first time and you know it  
Don't you know  
Tell me why it is you only smile inside  
But when you break me into nothing  
Don't you know  
It's not like I haven't tried over and over again  
Stupid fights, wrong or right  
Goodbye

I remember when you came with me that night  
We said forever, that you would never let me go  
But here I am again  
With nothing left inside  
Know I don't wanna  
But I gotta let you go

You're the one mistake I really didn't mind  
So beautiful, unmerciful  
It took me down  
Too little and too late  
See now I know your kind  
You fake it easy just to please me  
Don't you know  
It's not like we haven't tried over and over again  
Sleepless nights, wrong or right  
Goodbye-

She then got cut off. She felt something crawl off her back. She looked down very slowly and then started to scream. There were spiders crawling all over her. There was more and more coming. She couldn't shoo them all off of her. The spiders had started to increase and they started to cover her, head to toe. She screamed one last time and fell leaning toward the glass door. It shattered into tiny pieces and there laid the body of Linda Bloom.

A/N: This is a long chapter. I am so happy, sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you like it. R and R! I used some quotes from the episode Bugs. Tell me if you have any suggestions for Laura and Matt, I was thinking to make them like each other. I don't know, still thinking! That song is also from Ashley Parker Angel. I love him so much, so I just wanted to put him in. Linda is kinda off charachter, sorry about that. I made her a little young again...Lol, we all sing in the shower!

R and R

Midnight893


	12. These Crappy feelings

**Sorry for the long wait, I'll only be able to update on weekends. My computer is in Pasadena with Me for work, but I go back home on the weekends. The computers not there, so I have to use the laptop. That's really bad. Ok so here it goes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't supernatural **

Midnight893

It was around 6' O clock in the morning, Dad was taking a shower, and I was downstairs sleeping like a peaceful child. It was raining pretty hard. Mom and I loved the rain when we slept, it always relaxed us. Sam on the other hand was jumping around going crazy, I new that because I was half asleep. You would be too if you heard him moving around. Sam went up to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Dad was in the shower, he didn't want to answer, so he didn't. Then Sam knocked again.

Dad opened the door, and rolled his eyes. "Damn Sammy, the shower is freaking awesome and all you can do is try and disturb me!" Sam rested his arm on the ledge of the wall.

"The police scanner detected something, come on Dean!" Sammy yelled. Dad then slammed the door in his face. It was so loud, that even I jumped.

"Fine! I'll go wake up Laura." Sam yelled back hoping Dad would hear him. With those hunters ears-he did.

"No! Let her sleep!" Dad yelled while opening the door again. Sam was surprised. That meant that they were going to leave me here alone. Sam never liked that idea. One thing that my father and I have in common is that we can be independent if we want. When It comes to family, then we can stick together, but still back off a little- unless the persons in danger.

"What, you're going to leave her alone" Sam asked puzzled.

"Yup, that's exactly what we're going to do." Dad answered very proud of his decision. He had the grin and everything.

"It's not safe Dean, you know that, how could you just leave her alone knowing what we do?" Sam asked still trying to grasp the concepts. Dad didn't know the answer to that. He just thought that his daughter needed rest and that I new how to protect myself- kind of. Plus he was the boss; he could do whatever he wanted. Sam and I both had to follow his orders. I because I was his daughter and I had to follow whatever he told me. He was my dad, Sam because he was the youngest one out of the Winchester brotherhood. Sucks for him.

"Look, Laura can protect herself. She is my daughter, I raised her. So I say that she stays and gets some sleep unless," Sams' face lightened up at that. "She wakes up before we leave." Sam ran downstairs. Dad rolled his eyes. "If you wake her up, it doesn't count!" Dad yelled. I looked up at the ceiling; I wanted to go, so I sat up. I looked up at then touched my hair. Sam was out of breath; he started breathing heavily and then looked around the room. His eyes then caught me awake. He had a smile on his face.

"Your dads going to kill me you know that?" He asked. I smiled at him

"That's one of the reasons that I woke up." I said. I then got up from the floor and started walking towards the downstairs bathroom. Dad came out of the shower, and he looked around the room too.

"Where is Laura?" He asked looking straight at Sam.

"In the bathroom, Sam said while giving Dean a smirk that read 'Ha Ha, She's not staying home! I got my way.'

"I'm going to ask her if you woke her up and if she says yes, then may god have mercy." Sam laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Were at the same rank, so whatever you can do, I can do." Dean smirked.

"Ya, that maybe true, but whatever you can do, I can do better." Dean snapped back.

"No you can't." Sam snapped back.

"Yes I can!" Dean snapped for the second time. I came out of the shower and saw them bickering, I went up to them and just started to stair. They didn't notice me, so I decided to talk.

"Are you serious?" I asked looking at them like they were pathetic. Dad turned around to look down at me. He then smiled at me, remembering something. I couldn't tell what- maybe mom.

"Sorry, why don't you get into the car, Sam and I are going to get something and meat you." I smiled and turned around walking towards the car. Sam turned around with Dean walking the other direction. Sam then whispered to Dean. "No you can't." I heard them- surprisingly. I rolled my eyes at that comment.

A few minuets later Dad and Uncle Sammy returned to the car. I was sitting in the front. Sam was mad, I took his spot, I wanted to sit with my dad though, and I missed him.

"Laura, what are you doing in my spot?" Sam asked, looking at me sternly. I turned around to look at him. He was already sitting in the back seat, if he wanted the front so bad, he would be standing right beside me, watching the seat like a watch dog.

"I'm sitting next to my dad." I answered back smiling at him. He saw it, it made the moment a little mushy. That's good, because if dad disagreed about where I was sitting, then that would help the argument that we could have had.

Dad started the car and we drove down the street. There we saw two police cars and Larry. Dad turned around to look at me. "Stay in the car, we'll handle this." He then got out of the car, Sam followed. They looked around. Larry spotted them and then he spotted me in the front seat. I sunk a little in my chair.

"You guys are back early." He said looking at the Dad and Sammy a little suspicious.

"Ya, we just wanted to check out the neighborhood one more time." Uncle Sam said trying to throw away the suspicion. Dad then cut in trying to change the subject.

"So what happened?" He asked. Larry turned around to look at the doctors pulling Linda in the emergency vehicle.

"Linda had a little accident." He said trying not to give away to much information. He was trying to sell a house to dad and Uncle Sammy. The first thing he wanted to do was scare them away.

"What did she do?" Uncle Sam asked trying to pry his way in. Larry crossed his arms and then looked at the floor. He took a deep breathe and then started to tap his foot. He then slowly looked up at Dad and said, "She got bitten alive by spiders. Sam and Dad looked at him in shock, dad was about to laugh, but Sam was still surprised.

"Spiders?" Sam asked. Larry nodded his head like he was ashamed. Dad started to giggle a little. Sam and Larry both looked at him like he was stupid for laughing- which he was, but you know- I could never tell him that. Or maybe I can, but I'm a little afraid of what might happen if I do. Sam then started to look at him more sternly. He then turned to face Larry and quickly changed his face to a smile.

"Thanks, we'll be going now." He took Dads arm and turned his whole body around, like a swing. Dad then stopped laughing and changed his face. Sam whispered something in his ear. "You think it's that Matt kid?" He asked. Dads smile turned into a frown and then he started nodding his head like he was agreeing. They then walked into the car; I looked at Dad who was buckling his seatbelt.

"So" I asked. Dad turned around to face me. "Your boyfriend killed that lady." Dad said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like him?" I yelled back. Dad got scared, but in a sarcastic kind of way. "Yikes! Sorry." I looked at him like I approved and then he looked at me back and I could read exactly what he was thinking. 'I don't need your approval.' He was right, he didn't. I needed his, but not at this second. "So what are we going to do? I asked while we hit the road. "Were going to wait in this spot until that kid comes back from school. I looked at dad; he looked at me back, "Ya, that's where I should be." I mumbled He then shot back a look to me. "What did you say?" He asked. "Nothing" I said. He then looked back at the street. We waited for about 6 hours, it was fun. Uncle Sammy and I talked about school while dad got irritated, that was the fun part. I loved it when daddy got mad but at the same time, he couldn't do anything about it. We also played stupid games like rock paper scissors and hangman.  
"He is here!" Dad yelled. Sam and I stopped laughing and turned to look at the boy. Dad got out of the car and so did Sam. "Stay in the car, ok?" My dad asked. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.  
"This is not dangerous so I'm coming with." He looked at me and then at Sam. Dad and Sam got closer and then Sam whispered, "Ya, right." To dad. I heard it, they were wrong; he was good looking, I didn't look at him as someone that I could date, maybe just a friend. We followed the kid into the woods. I got scared, there were bugs everywhere. I thought I should be brave for dad, so that I could actually go on these hunting trips.  
"Hey!" My dad shouted. Matt turned around. "What?" He yelled. Sam and Dad started to gang up on the kid, half the reason was because of me, I could tell. There goes that over protectiveness! I totally hate that. "You know that lady died today?" Matt looked at them.

"What's the point?" He asked. Sam looked at him with that- are you serious face. "Spider bites." He spat back. I came out from behind them.

"You think I killed her, I'm just a 14 year old kid trying to get through school." I looked at him with my mouth open.

"You liar!" I yelled. Dad and Sam looked at me, "Laura!" my dad said while turning around to face me.

"I thought that you said that you were 16." He looked at me he totally new that I wasn't 14.

"I thought you said you were 14." My dads' eyes popped out of his head.

"You said you were how old?" He asked.

"I said that I was something like 14, not 14." I said correcting Matt and trying to explain todad at the same time.

"Ok, Laura we'll talk about this later, right now were trying to figure this out." Dean smiled. "I second that." He said. I could tell that he was looking forward to the conversation that we were supposed to have. I for one wasn't.

"Look, I didn't kill that woman, but the bugs were acting kind of weird." He started to walk further into the woods. Uncle Sam and dad followed him. I stopped and then followed after I processed what had just happened. We stopped at a mud whole. It was dirty and disgusting.

"Look, the birds are flying everywhere and the worms are all crowded together, they've been like that for about 3 days now. Its weird- the way they've been acting, it's not normal." Dad looked at him. He then went up to the mud whole. He stuck his hands in and pulled out the grossest thing I have ever seen. It was a skull filled with mud and worms.


	13. I See trouble comming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Sam and Dean but I own Laura. **

**Authors Note: Sorry its been a long time since I have updated. Thats because I can only update on weekends, with it being summer and All, I'll try and put two chapters out this weekend. Well enjoy. **

I got out of the car in front of the house. I turned around to see where my dad and Uncle Sammy went. They were still sitting in the car. I turned around and started to walk back to the Impala. "Dad, are you coming?" I asked. He looked at me and then at Sam. "No honey, were going to a college. You can't come. Sorry, just stay in the house and don't come out; ok?" He said. I just stood there crossing my arms. "Daddy!" I started to whine. Sam gave me a look. I looked at him back and dad backed out of the garage. I just stood there thinking about what I was going to do- what I wanted to do.

"I've always been a good little girl. I hate that. The party was awesome and I loved being like that. Maybe I'll just not listen to my dad. I'm going to go take a walk." I mumbled to myself. I waited for about two minuets because my dad and Uncle like to turn around and come back in that time. I don't know why, they just do. After I felt like they were gone I started to walk. As I was walking I started to look around at the houses. They were nice, then I passed Matts' house. It was nice, it was big. Bigger then I would have ever imagined.

"Hey!" I heard a voice say behind me." I jumped, it was scary.

"Hey" I said while slowly turning around.

"So, your 12." Matt said. I looked at the ground and then started to roll my eyes. I then looked at him and thought, 'you know what, he is not worth it.' I then turned back around and started to walk toward the next house in my walk.

"Hey!" He shouted. I didn't stop. 'Keep going!' I thought to myself. He then ran up next to me. I rolled my eyes again and started to walk faster. I thought about running but part of me wanted to stay there.

"Slow down! What did I say?" He asked like an idiot.

"Can we just let go of this whole age thing?" I asked while stopping in my tracks. 'That was stupid.' I thought to myself.

"Sure, fine." He said. We just stopped for a minuet and stared. He looked at me and then I looked at him, it was like a stair down.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I was still upset about what had happened today.

"Walking, what else?" I asked acting rude.

"Can I walk with you?" I looked at him like are you crazy, my dad hates you. But then I thought, Oh yeah my dad hates you! That's good for me. Ok!

"I guess." I said while rolling my eyes again. I started to walk he started to follow. For a few minuets it was scillent He then started to look at me. I looked back at him.

"DO you want to go into the woods?" He asked. I turned around to face him.

--

"Dean, my head hurts." Sam said while turning to face his brother in the car. Dean stopped the car and turned to his younger brother.

"Come on Sammy, you're a grown man. Don't start acting like Laura 'Daddy! I'm sick'" He then said repeating Laura's words. Sam rolled his eyes. The pain started to get stronger and sharper. He started to put his hand on his head, he wanted to apply pressure. Dean turned around to look at Sam again and noticed that he was really in pain.

"Sammy?" He asked.

**Premonition **

_  
"Come on Laura." Matt said while running into the woods. _

_"I'm coming slow down!" Laura yelled back. There was a big log lying down in the middle of the floor, Laura didn't see it. She tripped over it. She then fell into this whole, the upper half of her body was visible. The bottom was stuck into the whole. _

_"Matt!" Laura yelled. Matt stopped running into the woods and turned around to look at Laura. _

_"What?" He asked. He then saw her stuck in the ground. He quickly ran to her. _

_"How the hell did you do that?" He asked. Laura started to feel pain in her legs. _

_"Oww! Hurry!" She yelled. Matt looked at her, he didn't know what to do. _

_"What? What's wrong?" He asked while trying to pull her out. _

_"There are ants everywhere, there crawling up my legs!" She screamed. What scared her the most was that she new that there was something going on with these bugs; they weren't just bug bites then. They could really kill her. Her dad was gone with her Uncle and she was wearing shorts. He warned her to stay inside, but she didn't listen, she had to rebel. _

_"Hurry, they can kill me!" She yelled. Matt stopped pulling for a second and stared at her like she was crazy. _

_"There ants, they can't kill you, they might bite you, but they can't kill you!" He then started to think about it. Ants don't live under the ground unless there was a big ant pile over it. There wasn't. _

_"Laura, I don't think those are ants." He said. Laura looked at him not wanting to believe what she just heard. _

_"What do you mean there not ants?" She asked, not wanting to know the answer. _

_"Those sound like beetles." He said. That was bad; someone had already died of beetles. _

_"I told you I can die from these things get me out!" She yelled. He started to pull again. _

**End of Premonition**

"Dean!" Sam yelled. Dean jumped but remembered that his brother was in pain and he needed to concentrate on that.

"Sammy are you ok?" He asked. Sam was just shocked of what he just saw.

"Laura, she-" He was still shocked that he couldn't say anything else. Dean started to get concerned about his daughter.

"Laura's what?" He asked. He then stopped the car on the shoulder.

"The bugs, you have to go back!" Sam yelled. Dean turned the car around and started to go back towards the neighborhood.

"I'm going to kick her ass if she left that house. You better hope your wrong!" Dean yelled now angry that Laura had disobeyed him once again.

"You're not going to kick her ass, you might punish her- ok that's reasonable but-"Dean cut him off.

"Know, I'm going to kick her ass!" Sam rolled his eyes not believing his brother. They started to drive home as fast as they could. They had thirty minuets ahead of them.

"Do you want to go to the woods?" Matt asked. Laura just stared at him. "Race you there." She then said excited, she thought that maybe she would try to understand the world of bugs. Matt and Laura started running. There was a car coming and Matt and Laura didn't care, they just ran in front of it. The car jerked forward and slammed on the brakes. Laura stopped running to look at the car. She then started to laugh and kept going. Matt was in the lead. He turned around to look at her.

"_Come on Laura" Matt said while running into the woods._

_"I'm coming slow down!" Laura yelled back. There was a big log lying down in the middle of the floor, Laura didn't see it. She tripped over it. She then fell into this whole; the upper half of her body was visible. The bottom was stuck into the whole. _

_ "Matt!" Laura yelled. Matt stopped running into the woods and turned around to look at Laura_

_"What?" He asked. He then saw her stuck in the ground. He quickly ran to her_

_"How the hell did you do that?" He asked. Laura started to feel pain in her legs_

_"Oww! Hurry!" She yelled. Matt looked at her, he didn't know what to do. _

_"What? What's wrong?" He asked while trying to pull her out. _

_"There are ants everywhere, there crawling up my legs!" She screamed_

_"Hurry, they can kill me!" She yelled again. _

_"There ants, they can't kill you, they might bite you, but they can't kill you!" he yelled back in a panic voice. _

_ "Laura, I don't think those are ants." Those couldn't be ants. Ants don't live deep in the ground unless there was an ant hill near by. _

_"What do you mean there not ants?" she asked scared as hell. _

_"Those sound like beetles." Matt said with a bit of worry in his voice. _

_"I told you I can die from these things get me out!" She yelled_

Sam and Dean started running through the woods. "Laura!" they started to yell. Matt could barely make them out. "HELP!" He yelled while still trying to pull her out. "She is close." Dean yelled while jumping over a smaller log. They were running and running and all of a sudden they heard Laura.

"There is something else that you can die from." Sam yelled referring to Dean.

"Laura! I told you not to leave the house. I gave you an order and for the 2nd time you disobeyed me." Laura was silent. They pulled her out of the whole. Dean turned to face Matt. "What the hell were you doing with my daughter?" Dean started to yell. Sam had his hands wrapped around me. He tried to hold me back for some reason. I could see the fear in Matt's eyes.

"Dad! Leave him alone! It wasn't his fault; it was mine I asked him to come along with me. He did! Can we just go now?" I yelled. Sam looked down at me. "Laura, I really think you should shut up." He whispered. I was mad. I felt the strength coming on again.

"NO! I won't" I yelled. I then pulled away from Sam. I was surprised; Sam was a lot stronger then me. What was all that about? My dad looked at me. "Laura, I want you to go to that house and stay there." He said. He tried to calm himself down but he was still angry inside. Laura really didn't want to expand this longer so she decided to listen. Sam took her hand and they walked out of the woods.

"I don't want to see you near my daughter again!" Dean yelled. He then stormed off right behind them.


	14. A whole new way of aproaching the dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam and Dean, I just own Laura, and I don't own supernatural either. **

Sam and Laura walked in the house. They were waiting for Dean to come in. He was taking a long time in the car. Laura and Sam were just standing there waiting for him. He was thinking about what he was going to say and Laura just wanted to think about what she had done to save Matt. She hated his guts, he was a jerk. She stood up for him, even Matt was surprised. Laura looked at Sam who was standing there too. She figured standing wasn't going to help so she decided she would go upstairs, sit in her own box. She started to walk but Sam caught her arm.

"Hey, where do you think your going?" He asked while holding on to her hand. Laura could feel the strength building in her body.

"Squeeze me tighter." She said. Sam just looked at her, ' What the hell?' He thought.

"Uncle Sammy, I feel the strength." Sam let go of her hand.

"You know, Dean and I are kind of pissed at you, you wouldn't want to be calling me Sammy right know. My name is Sam. Uncle Sam." Laura looked at him and started to giggle.

"Why does that bother you so much? I like the name Sammy." Sam was silent thinking about Jessica. She was the only one that called him that and he didn't like it when other people did.

"It just does." He answered. Laura got it.

"That's what she called you." She answered. Her voice getting very soft.

"You saw it didn't you." He asked.

"She always called you Sammy and you liked it. I started to think it was code for something but then I thought it wasn't." Sam looked at her and smiled.

"Bingo, it was." Laura looked at him and they started to laugh.

"That's funny then, when dad calls you Sammy we should just start laughing. It would drive him nuts." Sam smiled again.

"You like driving you dad nuts don't you." Laura didn't answer.

"You're evil, just like your dad. I like it." Laura rolled her eyes.

"So, why did you go out of the house?" Sam asked.

"I felt like fresh air." I answered trying to lie.

"You know, that's the second lie you've told today." I looked at him shocked.

"Actually the third but ok." That was stupid why did I say that.

"The first was lying about the whole fresh air thing, you were mad at your dad. Second, was that whole Matt situation. You met him, and third, I don't know."

"The third, I lied to myself. Its not that important, but whatever." I said sitting down on the floor. Sam stood, and he just looked down at me.

"You lied to yourself about Matt- didn't you?" he asked.

"Thanks for pointing that out Dr. Phil." I answered. He sat down next to me.

"How do you deal with your mothers' death?" he asked. I looked at him shocked. That was quick in a change of subject.

"I'll tell you a secret but you can't tell dad." He smiled.

"Everyday when I go to sleep I'll sit and cry for a good 15 minuets. When that time passes, I stop. I don't go a second over." Sam looked at me like he liked the idea, but why would he like the idea.

"Hey, what do you think could of happened if Jessica lived and your mom lived, the twins lived and- Megan." I smiled at him

"We would be the perfect family." I answered. I then saw him smiling I could tell he missed Jessica.

"If we were perfect, then that would be naive. Were not like that- were the Winchesters, we kick ass and fight evil. The Camden aren't are style." He looked at me weirdly.

"The Camdens?" He asked.

"7th Heaven." I answered. He still looked at me weirdly. All of a sudden the room went black. It wasn't a premonition; I don't know what it was. Sam could feel it too.

_"Sam?" I asked. Everyone at the dinner table looked at me. _

_"Laura!" Dad said. I turned around to look at him, and then next to him I saw my mother. There was a blonde girl next to Sam and two girls a little older then me. Those must be the twins. _

_"What happened?" I asked. I stood up and started to walk toward my mother. _

_"Your dead and you two are dead and I- you-" everyone was staring at me. What the hell? Was Sams wish coming true? Sam was still in shock I could tell he wasn't himself. I could tell that he noticed something was weird to. _

_"Dad whats wrong with Laura?" One of the twins asked. Sam looked at the girl. _

_"Dad?" he asked looking at me. _

_"I know, they were dead right?" I asked. He nodded his head. _

_"Megan or Jessica." Sam said I shook my head no. Two people were missing Grandma and Grandpa. _

_"What do you mean no?" He asked. _

_"Grandma's not here." I answered. _

_"You think she did it?" He asked. I nodded my head. "I guess your going to get you wish Uncle Sam." I picked up my plate and put it in the sink I then turned to look at my dad. "Dad, where is my room?" I asked. He pointed to the stairs. He then looked at Megan. "I'll talk to her." Dean said Megan looked at Sam who was just squeezing his fork. _

_"Sam can you explain?" Megan asked._

**_Authors Note: Ok, Im going to leave it at a cliffy in this world that Sam and Laura are in now. If your confused then you can just submit a review that says your confused and I'll reply. Other then that, just review and tell me what you think. _**


	15. A new life full of surprises

_ ** Hey guys **_**Sorry it took so long to update, I have another chapter ready to submit. My computers haven't been working for one week and its been driving me crazy. I don't know if I'll be able to submitt the other one right away, it seems that I'm having troubles again. Oh god. Well enjoy this one and sorry about the wait.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural Sam or Dean or John or Jess. I do own Megan, Laura, Alexis and Kayla ( Some new charachters- oh yeah and Ben. ) **

** Midnight **

_  
Sam looked at Jessica and then got up out of his chair. He didn't know what to say to Megan, did his girls know that demons existed? What if they didn't then he would blow the whole thing. He didn't want to he could scare them- no matter how old they might be. _

_"Sammy where are you going" Jessica asked. _

_"After Laura." Sam said while turning around to face his wife. _

_"Dean don't move I'll be back." Dean looked at Jessica. _

_Laura was just pacing the room. She didn't know what to do so she just kept walking. _

_ "Uncle Sam what happened?" she asked. _

_"I have know clue, you think mom did it?" I looked at him I didn't know at all. _

_ "It's perfect! What do we do?" Uncle Sam sat on the bed. _

_"Megan come on lets go up to the door." Megan got out of the chair, everyone else followed._

_"Am I supposed to know about the whole hunting demons thing? Should I talk to dad about that?" Sam rubbed his head and looked at Laura. _

_ "Stop yelling they'll here you, and know don't tell you dad about the hunting thing, knowing me I probably told him not to take away you innocents like that. Monsters are not real; understand?" I sat down on the bed. _

_"How do we get back? This is a little freaky, don't you know? You're the one who got us into this mess." Sam looked at me. _

_"This is not my fault!" He yelled back. _

_"Shh! Don't yell to loud there here you." Sam rolled his eyes. "Just like your father." I smiled at him. _

_"Thanks!" I answered while sitting on the bed next to him. _

_"I never would of thought that I would see a house in my life, knowing your dad." I laughed. "I never thought I would see another apartment." I laid down on the bed, Sam laid down next to me. _

_"I saw her for the first time today and the first thing I said to her was ' going after Laura.'" Sam said while looking at the ceiling. _

_"Moms back." I said in a very subtle voice. _

_"So what do you think I named my girls?" He asked. I looked at him, I had know clue. _

_"I don't know. Did you have a girl name that you ever loved in life?" I asked. _

_"know, my only plan was to marry Jessica, I didn't think anything else further." I looked at him in shock. _

_"My Uncle Sam, didn't plan his life?" He looked at me and smiled. _

_"Uncle Dean there are demons in the world?" The oldest twin asked. Jessica looked at her daughter. _

_"Kayla, there is no such thing as a demon." Dean looked at Megan. _

_"Hey Dean, the girls and I are going to go, thanks for dinner, tell Sam to call when he's ready to come home, and remind him about all of us." Dean laughed. _

_ "Thanks guys." Megan got up to walk there guests out of there house. Dean walked into the room and saw his daughter lying down on the bed. _

_"Young lady, how do you know demons exist, were you browsing through our room." Sam looked at Laura. _

_ "I'll talk to him but you don't talk ok?" He asked. I just nodded my head. _

_"You left dads journal out and Laura found it and she asked me what it was cause it was all crazy and-" Dean looked at his brother. _

_ "We barried that when dad died while fighting the demon." Laura looked at Sam. _

_ "Where did we fight him?" Laura asked. Sam looked at Laura. _

_ "We? You weren't born yet." Dean and Laura both looked at Sam. _

_"Look, if we know how you killed the demon and where, we could go back and do it again." Sam looked at Laura. _

_"You've gotten smarter and you look older." I smiled. _

_"Sam that's not a good thing." Sam laughed. _

_"Do you think dads changed?" Laura asked. Sam smiled. _

_"So how did we kill it?" He asked._

_"Sam don't you remember? Jessica killed it." Sam looked at Dean and Laura. _

_"Jessica killed it?" Sam and Laura just asked._

_"Dad was dead and We were on the floor and Jessica found the gun in the trunk she didn't know where we went so she called the cell company and they traced your phone to here and she shot the demon with the last bullet." I looked at Dean. _

_ "She has no experience, and she killed the demon, the most powerful thing in the evil world- other then the devil- amazing." Laura said in shock. _

_"I know, tell me about it, well at least its dead." Dean said. Laura looked at Sam. _

_ "So Sam, when are you going to make up with Kayla?" Sam looked at Dean in shock. _

_ "What happened to Kayla?" Dean looked at Sam. _

_"College remember?" Sam just stood there. _

_"She got into Stanford but you wouldn't let her go." Laura started to laugh. _

_"Stanford boy wouldn't let her go to college?" Sam looked at Laura. _

_"Really?" He asked. _

_"Ya, you said that it was to far away for her to be away from her family, and since you know about the demon then well, I'll talk about it in front of you. ( He said that pointing to Laura then turning back to Sam. ) The real reason was because of the things that go bump in the night." Sam got off of the bed. _

_ "Then I'll go talk to her, and before I leave whats the other ones name?" Dean looked at him. _

_ "Sam, your daughters name Is Alexis, how could you forget something like that? Did you two get amnesia?" Dad started to feel my head for a tempature but I pushed his hand off. _

_ "Goodnight Laura." Sam said. I smiled at him. Dad hit me. I still didn't answer him. _

_"Goodnight Uncle Sammy." He said. We both started to laugh really hard. _

_"Dad, you shouldn't call Sam Sammy." Dad looked at me weirdly. _

_"Why?" He asked. _

_"Because he doesn't like it." Dean started to laugh. _

_"When did you start respecting your Uncle?" I laughed. _

_"Goodnight Uncle Sam." Sam smiled and left the house. _

_"So its about time for you to go to sleep, why don't you go say goodnight to your brother and I'll tuck you in." I looked at him strangely. _

_"I hit my head on the pole." I lied. _

_"Your younger brother, Ben." I looked at him. Ben what kind of a name was that? Dad liked it so- I guess I had to deal with it. _

_That night Uncle Sam came home he sat on the dining table. Jess walked in the kitchen. _

_ "You scared the girls today." Sam laughed _

_"Where is Kayla; I need to talk to her." Jessica laughed. _

_"It's about time, why won't you let her go? I went you went." Sam got off the table. _

_ "Your ok with it?" he asked. Jessica nodded her head. _

_"Ya." She answered. _

_"Good, because I'm just about to tell her she can go." Jessica went up to him and kissed him. _

_"Sammy that so sweet, but why the sudden change?" _

_"Just a change I guess. So where is she?" Jessica pointed upstairs. _

_Sam walked up the stairs into the room which he believed was Kayla's. _

_ "So you don't share a room?" He asked. Alexis walked out. _

_"I'm leaving." She said. _

_"Close the door." He shouted, She ran back in the room and closed the door. _

_"What do you want?" Kayla asked. _

_"If were going to talk then your going to need an attitude adjustment." Kayla just sat there staring at her father. _

_ "Ready?" He asked. Kayla just nodded her head. _

_"You can go to Stanford." He said. Kayla just looked at her father. _

_"Why?" She asked._

_"Because I went to Stanford and its not fair that I went by myself and I'm not letting you go." Kayla sat up. _

_ "You went to Stanford?" She asked. Why the hell wouldn't I tell her that? Sam asked himself. _

_ "Ya, I went to Stanford, I didn't tell you that?" Kayla laughed. _

_"I love you dad." She said. She wrapped her hands around him. Sam was a little shocked. He then slowly wrapped his hands around his daughter. He liked the sound of that, his daughter, his girl. His, know one else. He liked this normal life, he didn't know how long it was supposed to last or if he could reverse it some how, but he new he liked it. It was normal. _


	16. The simple Life

_**Authors Note:**_** Hey you guys that wear mini skirts. In this chapter I mention that Kayla and Alexis think that Laura is a slut because she wears mini skirts. I don't mean to affend any of you that do- your not sluts, I wear mini skirts all the time. Its just that in this story these girls like to wear like long clothes so short things are weird for them. Just wanted to tell you just in case, well enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Sam, Dean John (He won't be in this chapter) or Jessica, but I do own Megan, Kayla, Laura , Alexis and Ben **_  
_

_Sam Winchester woke up and turned to face his beautiful wife Jessica Winchester. She was Jessica Moore anymore, she was a Winchester. He looked at the clock and thought to himself, 'wow, 8:30, I'm living with three girls so they won't be up for a long time.' He then heard something brake in the kitchen. Jessica turned around and just moaned. _

_ "I'll do it." He said. Jessica turned around to face the wall. Sam got up and walked outside. _

_ "You're wearing my shoes!" Alexis said. Kayla still was in shock. "You broke the cup, aiming it at me!" Alexis looked at Kayla and then at her father who was just sitting there staring at them. _

_ "So remind me how old are you?" Kayla laughed. _

_ "Now, I know why I didn't let you go to Stanford." Kayla's face broke. _

_ "I'm still letting you go but- you need to be a little bit more responsible." Kayla's mouth opened wide. _

_ "I'm not the one who broke the cup aiming for there younger sister." Sam turned to Alexis, he then walked over to the broom and handed it to her. _

_ "There you go, you'll clean it and then you'll do the dishes." Sam felt a little power there. He liked that. _

_ "Come on Dad!" Alexis whined. Sam rolled his eyes. _

_"Don't forget, you're eighteen and your acting like Laura." Kayla laughed. _

_"Laura is preppy don't you think?" Sam looked at Kayla, Laura was never preppy, she was kind of popular but never preppy, she hated preppy, at least in the other world. _

_ "Laura is far from preppy." Alexis put the broom down and just stared at her insane father. _

_ "Dad she has the whole sluty mini skirt thing and the whole make- up tie your hair in a ribbon." Sam heard the phone ring he ran over to get it. _

_ "Hello?" There was a scream on the other line of the phone. _

_"Laura what's wrong." Alexis pointed to the speaker button, Sam pressed it. _

_ "I'm standing in front of my closet and all I have are mini skirts and short sleeve shits and ribbons in rainbow colors! Help me, I have closet of a slut." Kayla and Alexis started to laugh, _

_ "Dad is really getting on my nerves, he is acting all strict, not that cool, macho dad that I miss, moms the same but- I just miss my old normal the three of us Winchester thing. I hate to say it but Apple Pie life isn't working for me. How do we go back?" Kayla looked at Alexis. _

_ "You're creeping us out!" she shouted, Sam gave them a glare. _

_ "I always creep you out and I have fun doing it, it screws up your brain." Sam laughed. _

_ "Laura that wasn't nice." Laura was silent. _

_"I'm not really in the best of mood right now." She then heard her dad. _

_ "Laura! Breakfast!" Sam started laughing. _

_"Did he just say that?" Laura laughed. _

_"It's worse, he is cooking." _

_"No way"_

_" Sam hurry wish for it to be normal again DADS COOKING!" Sam pushed the off button. _

_ "Uncle Dean always cooks, it's his job, he is a chef." Sam started to laugh. _

_"Dean, my brother Dean is a cook?" Kayla and Alexis nodded. _

_ "Uncle Deans a cook." Jessica walked in the room. _

_"Jessica, guess what, Deans cooking breakfast." Jessica looked at him like he was weird. _

_"Ya, he does that everyday, he even gave us some omelets for breakfast because god knows I can't cook." He then thought about all the times they went out to eat, she really couldn't cook, so- but the fact that Dean was a cook was still funny. _

_"Laura! How many times do I have to tell you breakfast is ready!" Dean shouted. Laura was still staring at her closet. She then decided there is no point in getting dressed so she went downstairs. _

_ "Mom!" She yelled. Megan looked at Dean who was drowning his pancakes in syrup. _

_"Laura honey, come eat breakfast." Laura ran downstairs. While she was running she noticed the stairs. _

_ "Mom!" Dean looked at Laura, so did Megan and Ben. _

_"Laura sit down and then we can talk." Laura laughed. _

_"This is important; I don't own a single pair of Jeans or a single long sleeve shirt." Dean choked on the pancake. _

_ "So you care about covering your body?" HE asked. Megan rolled her eyes. _

_"Dad, I can hurt myself with that how can you let me go outside like that! You know what's out there; my old dad would never let me do that." Dean and Megan looked at her. _

_ "Old dad?" He asked. Laura nodded her head. _


	17. Like Thanksgiving dinner

**_Authors _Note: Some people are confused of what has been happening so I'll tell you. Sam wanted to see what it would be like to live with Jessica. So he wished for it and it happend. So when Jessica was alive, she was pregnant with Kayla and Alexis. Dean was married to Megan who had Laura and Megan was pregnant with Ben. So thats how there lives changed- Kayla Alexis and Jessica are alive and so are Megan and Ben. Only in this alternate universe though. I'm gonna stop writing in Italics because we all should know whats happening sorry if I hadn't updated in long long time. I was so depressed over Brazil losing to France, well here it goes. **

Laura grabbed the chair and sat at the breakfast table. "So, explain to me what is happening." Dean asked while putting a pancake on her plate. Laura shook her head. "It's okay, Uncle Sam will get mad at me." She said while sticking her fork into the pancake. Megan looked at Laura and then back at Dean. "Are you sure, I can always kick his butt if he says anything to you, I am the older one." Laura smiled at her father. She then looked at her mother. She didn't know how she felt about her being there. It was really weird for her. She had pretty much gotten used to her mother not being there. Now all of a sudden she is there. There was a knock on the door and Laura got up to get it.

It was Sam. He couldn't help but stair at his neice. He was in shock by what she was wearing. She rolled her eyes. "I hate you." She said while walking into the room. Dean stood up and looked at Sam. "Hey whats up?" He asked. Sam didn't answer he just went straight for Deans room. Dean followed so did Laura. He went straight up to a drawer and opened it. He then pulled out his fathers journal. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked while grabbing it from Sams hand. "I want to find something." He questioned. "What?" He asked. Sam looked at Laura and then Laura looked at Sam.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked Sam. Sam smiled at her. "I am looking for some sort of spell." He said. Laura nodded her head. "Thank god, but why? I mean don't you like being here with Jessica and Kayla and Alexis?" Sam nodded his head. "There my family but I just want to go back and kill the demon myself. Maybe we weren't meant to have this life-" He then looked at Dean. "He sure as hell wasn't. Mr. Apple Pie Wife and little white picket fence." Laura laughed. "Thats what you wanted, dad hated it." Sam nodded his head. "I miss Jessica and all but she is not the same. She is not like she was. I just don't feel like everythings real." Laura nodded her head.

"Wellcome to my world, he was cooking and I'm wearing a minni skirt." All of a sudden a spirit came out of know where. Laura turned around to walk out but saw her. "what the-" Sam cutt her off. "What are you doing here?" He asked. The spirit went up to Sam. "You becarfull what you wish for, you have what you have so take care of it; ok?" Sam nodded his head and all of a sudden everything went back to normal. Jessica wasn't around neither was Ben or Megan. They were back in Oasis Plains sitting in the empty house. Laura had remembered that Dean was still angry from her from before. She wasn't to happy about it. She decided maybe she should stop being a rebel.

The was upset that she had to leave her home and her town. In a way, she felt that that was her dads fault. She decided to get over it. Dean stormed in the room. "Laura Alexis Winchester." He said while trying to keep himself calm. Laura ran up to her father and just hugged him. He looked at Sam not knowing if he should take it or not. Sam just nodded his head. Dean then mouthed, "You talked to her?" He nodded his head again. He then slowly rapped his hands around her.

It was getting really late, around nine o' clock. Laura Dean and Sam were roasting marshmellows on the fire. "Sammy, can you pass me the chocolate?" Laura started to laugh so hard. Sam hit shoulder. "What? It's funny." He smiled at her while Dean just looked at them like they were weird. Lauras phone started to ring. _I never new, I never new that everything is falling throught that everyone I new was waiting on a que to turn and run when all I needed was the truth- _"Hello?" She asked. It was Matt he sounded really scared. "Laura, there are bugs crawling everywhere. There attacking our house and we don't know what to-do-can-" His voice slowly faded. "Hello?" She asked again. Still know answer.

"Dad, we have to go." She said while getting up. She took the cup of water that was sitting next to her and put out the fire. "What? Slow down; what happend?" HE asked her while running after her. She was heading towards the Impala. "Matts in trouble, he says that the bugs are attacking his house and he needs help." Dean looked at Sam and they raced to the car. It took them 30 seconds to get into the house. There were roaches and flies flying everywhere. Laura looked around in disgust. They heard screaming on the upper floor.

"What are you doing here?" Larry asked when he spotted Dean running up the stairs. Matt smiled. "Look, we don't have time, everyone up in the basement. Larry, his wife and Matt went up first then Laura Sam and Dean. Dean closed the door. He gathered all of them in a corner. "What are we going to do?" Laura asked. Dean didn't answer he just kept backing up. All of a sudden there were noises on the wood. "Whats that?" Sam asked. "Termites." Laura and Matt both said at the same time. Everyone looked at Laura shocked. They were surprised that she new such things. "What?" She asked surprised everyone was stairing. "I'm not an idiot, my Uncle is Sam Winchester." Sam smiled at that comment and Dean just rolled his eyes. The bugs started to come in the room attacking everyone.

They just stood in the corner waiting to see what could happen. Luckily they lasted out the night. It was around 8 in the morning when all the bugs stopped attacking. Laura was scratching her skin like crazy. "Dad, is it over?" She asked. Sam and Dean went a little bit closer to a whole that was in the wall. He then nodded his head slowly while looking up.

Dean and Sam were sitting standing near the Impala waiting for Laura. She was saying goodbye to Matt. "Am I ever going to see you again?" He asked her while getting a little close to her face. Laura shrugged her shoulders. She hoped not, after the whole bugs thing she decided that he was a little bit of a freak, not the right person for her. She still decided to act all flirty. "Maybe, I hope so." She added just to make things a little fluffy. He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, she resisted. "Am I going fast?" He asked her. She shook her head no. "I'm just not ready yet." She said. "Look, call me. Maybe if I come back we could hook up." He laughed. "Your dad wouldn't like it." He said turnning to look at dad. I smiled at him.

"Ya, I know." I said laughing. I then turned back to face Matt. I then kissed him goodbye on the cheek and left. I walked into the Impala. Dean and Sam turned to look at me. "What was that?" Dean asked. "A goodbye kiss." I answered. He just gave me a look. "Look, it was either that or a make out kiss, which I told him I wasn't ready for. So just be thankfull for what you got." Sam chuckled remebering everything Mary told him that day. "Ya Dean, just be thankfull." He rolled his eyes still confused about what was going on. They left the neighborhood headed for there next hotel awaiting what was in store.


	18. Wellcome to Smallville Kansas

**Authors Note: Ok, So I was thinking of doing a little crossover here with Smallville, but just for like two chapters. Tell me what you think, because if you don't like it, I can kill a charachter and then we can leave, but if you do, I'll do like a chloe and Dean or Chloe and Sam thing Lana and Dean you guys vote and tell me. I'm not sure but- you know. Oh ya, when I ment kill a charachter I ment Like Lana or something. Not Sam and Dean, never- oh my god the thought. Well here it goes.**

"Ok, I think I got it!" Laura yelled. Sam and Dean ran over to her. "what have you been doing?" Dean asked her while looking at the screen. "Searching for our next job." She then got up and headed toward the refrigerator. Sam and Deans eyes were pealed to hers. Dean then looked at Sam. "Sammy," He mummbled. He turned to look at his older brother. "Should we trust her?" Sam frowned and started to nod his head. "It's worth a shot, check it out." Dean sat in the chair that Laura was sitting in and he found a highschool newspaper. _The Tourch_, Smallville High. written by Chloe Sullivan.

There was a picture of a barn and on the side of the barn were little symbols of, well, they couldn't figure it out. They thought it was interesting. Worth checking out. So, after talking about it they decided to head over to Smallville Kansas. It was only a 4 hour trip. One really short trip for Laura. They entered Smallville around 10 in the morning. It looked plain and boring. Corn fields everywhere. "Hey Laura, what do you think?" Sam asked while turning around to face me.

"IT looks kinda boring." I answered him still stairing out the window. Dad then slammed on the brakes.

"What the hell dad!" I yelled as I flew forward. Sam pushed me back a little. I then scooted up. "Coffee." he yelled. I turned to look at him. "What?" He smiled at me.

"The Tallon, its a Coffee shop." Sam and I laughed as we got out of the car. The place was really nice, it was decorated in an egyptian theme. Dean went over to the front counter and Sam and Laura sat down at a table. "Uncle Sam, I have to use the bathroom." he pointed to a room in the back that seemed like the girls room. Laura quickly got up and ran inside. While she was there, there was a girl standing. She was putting on Mascara. Laura didn't know where she new her from but she new her somehow.

"Oh my god!" Laura yelled. The girl turned around to look at her.

"Your Chloe Sullivan!" The girl looked shocked a little.

"Ya, how did you know?" she asked a little shocked.

"Because I read your articles." She said. Chloe looked happy, but then she glanced down at the little girl. She seemed like she was 10.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"13." Laura said. Wow, she thought this girl must be a bit smart. She was reading the best of work.

"I really liked your last article, what do you think those symbols are?" Chloe didn't know what it was about this girl, all she new was that she liked her. I mean what kind of 12 year old kid would read a highschool newspaper and then want to talk about the article. For them at that age it should be like boys! She decided she would let her know what she really thinks.

"Why don't you come sit with us and I'll really let you know what I think." She said while grabbing Lauras hand. She was a little shocked but decided she would get the scoop. "Wait, what about my dad and my uncle they would want to know to, My dad works for the-" She started to look around to see if she could find an add. "The Daily Planet!" She spit out. Chloe looked at the girl now like she was an angel sent down from god.

"The Daily Planet, bring him over here!" She yelled. Laura ran over to her dad and her uncle, a little paniced now. "Hey dad, I found her I found Chloe Sullivan and I told her you write for the Daily Planet and she said that she would tell us what she really thinks those symbols meen." Sam looked at her. Dean high fived her.

"You lied for the greater good, I'm proud." Sam looked at him like he was weird.

"Are you crazy?" He asked. Dean slowly nodded his head. Dean and Sam quickly went with Laura to sit with Chloe.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester and this is Sam." Chloe looked at the two boys.

"Your older brother?" She asked. Sam nodded his head.

"So what do you think those symbols mean?" Chloe looked at Laura and smiled.

"Well, they were burned into Clark Kents barn." Chloe started.

"So-" She said. "This could mean a lot of things" She started off again.

"Clark is my friend but there is something weird about him. He like makes these exits and then he always saves the day and you just don't know how. He is always hiding something. It's like he has this big secret. Its just without this secret, Clark wouldn't be who he was today. The secret makes him. 'The secret that is Clark Kent.'

Laura POV

Wow, Chloe told us a lot of things about this guy Clark he seemed like an interesting guy. He also seemed like a guy with a lot of secrets. I didn't know this was the right gig for us. It seemed that this guy just had family problems. I just wanted to know his secret, it was killing me inside and I haven't even met this guy!

**Authors Note: Sorry, this chapter was a little bumpy. Chloe is off charachter, but I didn't want to do anything before you guys told me what you want, I had to get the chapter out because A. I want to see who you want to win the world cup, B. I want to See what you think I should do and C. I think that its been long since I wrote a chapter, so tell me what you really think. Lol, you know what you think I should do for the next chapter! **


	19. I scream for u but your not there

**Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time-- I was just thinking about what to write, but I still can't figure it out so I decided just to write and see what happens. I didn't get much reviews either so I didn't know what to do, but I think I got a good idea now... K well enjoy. **

I walked into the hotel and just dropped onto the bed. It was so lumpy, it didn't feel comfortable at all, but I still just laid there. Dad through his jacket off and dropped the bags on the floor. He then laid beside me. He had a strange face on but he still stayed there. "Kinda lumpy huh?" He asked me. I nodded my head. Sam went towards the table that was lying in the corner and hooked up his laptop. Dad got off the bed and started to walk towards him.

"What are you doing Sammy?" He asked while standing behind him. Sam turned around to look at Dad and just glared he hated Sammy, but he just decided to shrug it off...that was weird.

"Nothing, whats for dinner?" He asked. I started to laugh it was 4 something was on his mind. Dad seemed to be in a very happy mood, I hadn't seen him that way in a long time. I new what he wanted to do and I did to, I wanted to visit my best friend. He did to.

"Hey dad, you want to go out?" I asked him. He came and sat by me again. He pulled my hair behind my ear and smiled at me.

"Where do you want to go squirt?" He asked. Sam looked at him surprised, he hadn't called me squirt in a long long time.

"Squirt?" I asked. He patted my head. I guess he had a lot much coffee.

"Dad, were in Kansas..." I said hinting to him. His smile faded. He new where we were and what it meant. I new it hurt him, but I just had to see her and some where inside I new that he did to.

"Sam you want to come?" He asked. Sam just shook his head no.

"You enjoy man, you haven't seen her in a long time." Dad nodded his head slowly and then got up. I got up after him and we left towards the Impala. I opened the door slowly, I was trying to make sure dad was okay. He seemed fine, that would all change I guess.

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked him. He buckled his seat belt, but didn't say a word. He backed up and we were on our way... .

((((((((SAM)))))))))))))

Sam POV

I was looking on the computer, for I don't know what. I new Clark and Chloe, I just didn't think that we would run into them here. I mean, Chloe used to be one of my best friends. I used to know her from High School. I mean I didn't go to Smallville High, but Lawrance high and Smallville did a lot of events together and I saw Chloe and Clark every year, Lana and Pete too...I just don't know where they went.

My phone started to ring, thank god it was Chloe. "Hello?" I asked.

"Sam! You didn't tell me you were back in town!" She started to snap.

"Sorry, I didn't think I would see you, thanks for not spilling the beans." Chloe started to breathe hard.

"They already know to much, you have to stop them." I know I did, but it's Dean and Laura.

"Ya, I know Clark is going to get mad."

"Look, meet me later tonight; okay?" I didn't want to, but I new I had to.

"Okay, fine." I answered.

"Bye Sam Winchester." She said

"Bye Chloe Sullivan." I answered her and hung up the phone.

(((((((((((((((((((((DEan and LAura))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Laura POV

We stayed in the car for a long time just stairing at Lawrence Kansas Cemetary. Mom layed right infront of us. It was scary, but I new that dad was having a mental brake down. Dad kept taking off his seatbelt and putting it back on. I just sat there, I wanted to give him time, I just didn't know how much he needed.

"Dad." I said. He put his seatbelt back on. He looked very nervous and parinoid.

"Do you need more time, I'll sit with you all day- I'm just so- so thankfull you took me here." He placed his finger on my lips.

"Shh." He said repeating himself over and over again. I was quiet but he just needed to relax, so he said it for himself.

"Laura Im scared." He said. My dad was never scared of anything, he always protected me and he was always there for me and that attitude always kept him Dean. Mr. Mocho Man, thats what I loved about him, but now, he's scared? What should I do? I meen- maybe I should just comfort him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your mother, she was beautiful, and she kept me in check and I loved her a lot, but now- now Im going to face her and talk to her and Im afraid-" I understood now.

"Your afraid that your going to brake down, and you don't want me to see you brake down. Dad! She was your wife, your love, it's normal for you to brake down, brake that wall-- I'll be right there with you, I promise." He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. He then unbuckled his seatbelt.

I've wanted to see mom for the longest time and the time was finally here. I was so excited but scared to, I didn't want to brake down either, but I haven't cried in a long time. She was my mother and I loved her though-- I'll just talk to her and see what happens. We walked over to the Tomb stone.

_ Here Lies Megan Winchester_

_ May she rest in peace_

_ A loved wife and the best mother  
_

_ 1972-2005 _

I looked at Dad and I just saw his wall brake, but not all of it just one peace. I sat there and just watched thinking of what I was going to say to her next. He got down on his knees. Rain started to pour down, but he didn't care.

"Megan-" he stoped himself. I put my hand on his shoulder to confort him.

"Megan, it's been so hard without you, your daughter she's a handfull." A smile spreaded across my face and his too. "I miss you so much, you were my life and my world. I promised myself that your my true love and that I would never mary anyone again. I miss you and I love you a lot, and I want you to know that-" He started to cry now, tears falling down his face. I thought about the rain and the day my mother was killed. It rained that day to, she sent it, I new she did and some how it would help us- I just didn't know how.

"I miss your smile so much and those awsome pancak-pancakes that you made. I just- Just- hope that your okay and I'll see you very soon." He then stoped what did he mean very soon? It was running through my head while he got off of his feet and went behind me so that I can talk. I just stood there for a few minuets. I then started to cry dad didn't stop me for some reason, he just shed a few tears to.

"Hi mom." I finaly said while waving to the grave stone.

"I miss you a lot and Im just sorry for everything. I miss you a lot, and that smile. I miss all the shopping days and you picking me up from school and us talking about boys." Dad smiled and tapped my shoulder he wasn't comfortable with that but I wanted to talk to mom now.

"I lost without you, I feel like im straying off the path but I guess thats why dads here. I hope your having fun up there you diserve it your the best mother that anyone could ever have and I miss you a lot and- and- and-and" I just stoped there and got down on my knees and just poured my feelings out. I felt so sad and hurt, maybe this wasn't a good idea. I had gotton over it, moved on but now, all those feelings were comming back. I didn't know what to do but cry. Dad sat down right next to me and I cried in his arms in the rain. He held me tight.

"I love you." I spat out silently. I then felt somones fingers run through my hair and a fresh scent, a scent that didn't smell like mud or dirt. It smelled like flowers and the nails weren't short they were long. Long enough to get a manicure. I slowly turned around and heard my mother in my head. She wasn't there but I could sence her.

"I love you too." I don't know if she said it or if I just wanted her to say it if I just wanted her to be there for me, but I guess the important thing was that I felt loved by the world. My dad was there and in a way my mother was too. I missed Sammy there, I needed him too.

We sat there for two hours in the rain just crying infront of the tomb stone. The rain then stopped and I had fell asleep in Dads arms. He picked me up and kissed the tomb stone. He then walked slowly back to the car. We were wet and dirty and soggy but in a way it was all worth it cause I talked to my mother. My hero. He put me on the car and he set out towls for me in the backseat, I couldn't ruin his beautiful Impala. He then layed me down and put a towl on his seat.

He turned on the car and then stopped. He threw himself on the wheel and just lost it. He cried like that for 30 minuets. I new that he didn't want me to see him like that so I didn't touch him I just pretended like I was asleep. He then slowly backed out of the emotional park and we started to drive

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((SAM))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sam watched the clock until it hit 7 he then decided to walk to the Talon. It was a long walk and he was just thinking of what he was going to do and who he was going to see and all of the problems that could occur. He got up to the door and took a deep breath he saw his friends in the cornor of the resturaunt. He opened the door slowly and started to walk toward Chloe.

"Hey guys." He said. Lana and Clark smiled.

"Wow, Sam Winchester- long time know see." Lana said. Sam looked at the guy next to her he reminded him so much of Dean, it must have been the way they looked, they must have been twins or somthing. He stuck out his hand.

"Jason Teauge." He said. Sam took the hand and shook it.

"Genieve's son." He said. He gave him a weird look and smiled.

"Ya, you must know the agency." He smiled.

"Law school." Jason smiled.

"Hey clark." He said very slowly. Clark didn't say a word

"Sit Winchester." Sam slowly sat on the chair nervous as hell.

"So Im hearing some things." Clark began.

"Im sorry." Sam said. Clark looked at him like he was an alien.

"That your an Uncle- wow man your getting old." Clark said. Sam smiled.

"Laura's cute, you should meet her." Chloe said.

"Ya, well you like her because she reads your work." Sam spat out. "But she's a handfull." Sam smiled thinking of her.

"What did you tell Dean and Laura?" Lana asked.

"They left somewhere." He then thought about where they could of went and then he whispered to himself. "Lawrance- Oh shit!" He got up and started to run for the door.

"SAM! Where are you going?" Chloe asked.

"I'll leave In a few days, just call me. I have to take care of somthing." Clark started to think about what Sam said.

"He said Lawrance- as in Lawrance Kansas." Chloe started to think of Dean now.

"Is Dean married?" She asked. She then got it.

"He was married," she whispered to herself. "Oh my god."

"Poor kid." Lana said. Chloe nodded her head. "Ya, poor kid."

Sam ran all the way home he didn't stop. He wasn't thinking when laura said that she wanted to go to Lawrance he must of new where all along but I guess not. He ran to the appartment and blassted the door opened. Laura or Dean weren't sitting there, they must of been in traffic. All he could do is wait and see what happens. His phone started to ring. He thought that it was chloe.

"Hey Chl-" He stopped because the other man interupted.

"Are you Samuel Winchester?" He asked. Sam took a deep breathe.

"Ya." He said.

"Your Brother Dean Winchester got into a car accedent your neice is in acoma." He paused

"Where? Is Dean Okay?" He asked.

"Deans contious, but he's not stable. He's having a brake down, you should drive down here right away." The man didn't answer Sams other question.

"Where?" he asked again.

"Smallville Hospital."


	20. The wind that blew my heart away

**Disclaimer-- I don't own Sam Dean Clark Chloe Lana or Jason, I only Own Laura and Megan-- The name for this chapter belongs to the One Tree Hill creators, I just liked name and I thought that it worked so well with this chapter-- So don't sew...LOL! K well enjoy **

Sam POV

When I hung up the phone I saw Laura grow up. I saw Dean too, being the protective father that he is. He would be jumping up and down. I didn't know what to do, I was completly frozen. My Laura was in acoma? I didn't know how to react. Then my phone rang again, I was afraid to pick it up. To my surprise it was Chloe. She should of been the one to call first.

I picked up the phone but didn't answer I didn't know how. "Hello?" She asked. I was scilent again. I didn't know what to do I was just completly frozen in place. "Sam? Are you okay?" I nodded my head but still didn't answer. "Sam where are you, you seem like your in shock." I then decided to answer. "Laura..." thats all I could say. I was just frozen. "Dean..." Thats all I could say. I couldn't think to react.

"Whats wrong with them are they okay?" She asked. She started to act conserned. Thats what I liked about Chloe, she was always conserned for her friends. She was always conserned for me...Was I...No..."SAMMY!" I heard her again.

"Ya, Sorry. I'll meet you at the hospital okay." I quickly hung up the phone and forgott that Dean had the Impala. I called Chloe again.

"What?" She asked.

"Sorry can you do me a favor?" I could hear her sigh, I think she was pulling up to the hospital.

"Im at the hospital..." Okay I'll call Lana. I thought

"Nevermind tell the people at the front desk that your My wife or somthing see if they can give you any information and call me back." I could tell she was talk. It was by the way she said. "Okay."

I called Lana on the phone and her boyfriend picked up.

"Hi Jason speaking."

"Oh Hi Jason, listen my brother is in a car wreck and he took the car and I have no way of getting to the hospital I was wondering-" He cutt me off.

"Ya sure, where are you?" He asked me

"At Smallville hotel." Jason hung up the phone and turned to Lana.

"Hey Jason--" She started. "I have to tell you something--" He cut her off. "Can you tell me later, I have to pick up Sam at the hotel." Jason said while walking towards the keys on the counter. Lana got concerned. "WHy?" she asked. While walking towards Jason .

"Dean and Laura got hit by a car." He said.

"Well Im comming with you." She said while following Jason. They went out to the car and drove to the hotel. Sam was waiting outside, he was pacing the Streets. He jumped in the back.

"I'll go as fast as I can." Jason assured him. Sam just shook his head okay. They got there 5 minuets later. Dean was sitting in a bed. Wires were hooked up to him and there were bruses everywhere. Sam ran into the room, near tears. He grabbed the chair. Dean could talk but he couldn't move. He had broken both legs an arm and 12 ribs. Sam just looked into his brothers eyes. Chloe, Jason and Lana were waiting watching through the window. Dean took a deep breath and then he swallowed really hard. It looked like he was having a hard time too.

"How was Laura?" He asked. Sam looked at his older brother. It was really sweet how he was just worried about his daughter and not himself.

"Sam I can't lose her too ; How was Laura?" He asked again. His voice was starting to rise.

"I- I haven't-" He started to stutter and take deap breaths. He didn't like looking at his brother like that. All bruised up and dirty. His eyes were bull shot red.

"Can you do me one favor and check on her; please?" He asked. He sounded so vulnerable and sound. Sam shook his head yes. He couldn't beileve how his brother looked. It scared him seeing him like that. It was the sadest think he ever saw. Sam walked out of the room and walked until he reached Lauras room. He didn't want to go in and look at her, Chloe had told him that she was worse then Dean and Dean was probably all he could handle.

He leaned against the wall and slowly slid against the wall until he was sitting. Lana, Jason and Chloe ran up to him.

"Whats wrong?" Lana asked. She new but he was really crying and she wanted to confort him. He turned to Chloe.

"Is Laura Dead?" He asked her. He started to yell a little, she got frightened for just one seconed. She then put her hand on his shoulder.

"Is she?" He asked. She didn't want to tell him anything.

"She's in worse condition then her father and she needs you now. The doctor said she was out of acoma though and she can talk-- but barely." He took a deep breath and got up he slowly opened the door. He saw her on that bed blook everywhere cuts all over her beautiful face. Her smile was broken and her arms were black and blue, Her feet were binded. Her arms looked broken but there was nothing wrapped around them. Her eyes were shut they were black and blue. Sam slowly walked into the room trying not to cry. Lana and Chloe followed.

"He's so sensitive." Lana whispered into Chloes ear. She nodded but she was so facinated. He slowly walked up to her and sat down on the chair that was infront of the bed.

"Laura?" He asked. Tears comming from his eyes.

"Dad?" She moaned. He lost it from one seconed then caught himself.

"No honey, Its Sammy." She smiled he said Sammy.

"You said Sammy." She barely could say it.

"Ya just this once." He said assuring her.

"Am I going to die?" She asked her.

"No, I promise." He assured her.

"I want to see mom." She whispered to him.

"You will, when your really old. I don't want you to die, and dad doesn't want you to either."

"Wheres daddy?" She asked him. She sounded so volnerable and sensitve, and so scared. He wanted to hold her in his arms.

"IS Daddy okay?" She asked him. He grunted. Just a small one though. He started to cry now. Lana and Chloe went up to him and rested there hands on his shoulder. Jason came in the room and just stared at Laura. Laura opened her eyes a little.

"Daddy?" She asked him.

"No honey Im not your father." He told her. She closed her eyes again. The moniter started to beep like crazy. Nurses ran in the room and started to push Sam, Lana, Chloe and Jason out.

"WHats happening?" He asked He started to yell.

"We neee to keep her--" The voice of the doctor started to fade and then he heard this long beep. He glanced at the moniter and a straight line ran across it.

**Authors Note: Don't freak out okay. Sorry about the grammer but if I fixed it It would take forever and then you guys would have to wait for like three weeks to read it and all of you seemed really excited...LOL. K well R and R **


	21. Time of death 7:15 pm

Tears started to fall down my eyes as I saw my Uncle Sam leave me. I started to scream for him and my dad. "Uncle Sammy! Daddy!" Then all of a sudden everything stopped. I felt my heart stop and my whole body freeze. I was then watching myself lay there helpless. Then the doctor looked at his watch. "Time of death 7:15 Pm." I was walking around the hospital still, I wasn't dead. I started to shake the doctor. "Im right here! See!" I started to jump up and down but they covered my face with a blanket.

The doctor then went out of the room and looked at my uncle. "Mr. Winchester." Everyone stood up. Chloe started to look straight in my direction. I was jumping up and down, but she still couldn't see me. "Im sorry to tell you-" I saw his face, he started to poor. "Your neice is dead." Chloe was tapping Uncle Sams shoulder slowly and then she saw me. I was waving and jumping up and down like a freak.

She then bent down to me. "Laura is that you?" She asked. I nodded my head and gave her this huge hug. "Im not dead I sware, Tell Uncle Sammy that the reaper might come! I don't want him too!" Sam started to come up to Chloe. "Who is the Reaper?" She asked me. Uncle Sam new that Chloe didn't know about a reaper. He then tried to focus in on me but he couldn't see me.

"Laura!" He yelled. I ran up to him and tried to hug him but he didn't feel me. Tears started to roll down my eyes. "Uncle Sammy! I'm a live!" I started to cry on his shoulder. "He's comming I know he is!" I started to cry and hold him tight. I didn't want to let go of him. I new that we had at least one day for me to come back a live or get back in my body. Chloe put her hand on my shoulder. I could feel her. "Sam she sounds really scared, she's screaming about a reaper or something." Uncle Sam tried to hug me but he couldn't see me. I felt really sad right there.

"You tell her that were going to bring her back, and she shouldn't fear death." Chloe looked at me and she smiled. "I think she heard you. I let go of Uncle Sam and went up to Chloe. "How come your the only one that can see me?" I asked. She didn't know, I could see it in her face.

"My uncle Sam should see me too." I told her. She smiled at me. "What about your dad?" SHe asked me. I ran into his room and he smiled at me. I think he could see me too. He looked really sick. I went up to him and sat on his bed. I gave him this big hug and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Daddy, Im scared." I told him. He didn't say anything.

"Can you see me?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"What are you scared of?" he asked me.

"The reaper." I told him. He gave me a strange look.

"Honey, your not dead." He told me. I nodded my head. "He's comming I know he is." My dad sat up and looked at me. He tried to yell for my uncle Sam.

"SAM!" He yelled. Sam ran in the room. SO did Lana Jason and Chloe.

"What the hell." Daddy said while looking at Jason. Jason just gave him a weird look.

"YOu look like me." He told him. Jason nodded his head.

"No you look like me." I looked at my dad.

"Cut the bull shit dad, I really don't want to leave this earth." Chloe and Dad looked at me.

"Young lady if you want me to help you don't say shit, only I can say it." I rolled my eyes. Sam looked at Dad.

"You can see her too?" He asked Dad nodded his head.

"Dude, your the one who can see the future, are you blind?" Chloe laughed. I was laughing so hard I fell off the bed. I got up right away and got back on.

"You okay?" Dad asked me.

"I should be asking you that." I told him while looking at him all bandaged up in bed. He kissed me on my forhead and I layed there with him. Everyone else just sat around us. We layed there and there was a big balled guy who walked into the room.

"Hey Lex." Lana said. Lex Looked at everyone in the room then stopped at Sam.

"Oh my god Sam Winchester long time no see." I looked at Dad and then asked him.

"Who's the balled guy and how does he know Sam." Lex then turned to look at me.

"The balled guy young lady is Lex Luthor." I looked at Dad and then scrunched up really close to him.

"Daddy he can see me too." I whispered in his ear.

"Ya I think the whole room can see you." He replied to me. I looked at Uncle Sam who was just looking at me fasinated.

"Why the hell am I the only one that can't see her." Jason waved his hand.

"We can't either." He yelled. All of a sudden I started to feel a stron pain in my body. It was like a sharp needle going threw my body. I looked at my dad. Chloe new that there was something wrong. "Laura you okay?" She asked me. I shook my head no.

"Owww!" I started to yell in pain." Sam got out of his chair.

"Whats happening?" He asked. Dad then looked at me.

"Sammy get some Salt." I looked at dad.

"Dad, Salt won't stop the angel of death." THe pain got deeper and deeper.

"Thats not the angel of death, death doesn't hurt like that." He told me. I looked at him.

"How the hell do you know?" I asked him.

"Because it came for me." he told me.

"Just hang on a little bit okay?" He asked me. I just nodded my head not knowing what was comming for me. I had to trust my dad and my Uncle. I didn't know if I did but whatever could spare my life.


	22. My Daddy said Secrets can Kill you

** The pain got worse and worse. I started to scrunch up in a small little ball. I didn't know why this was happening. How come I didn't just die? How come only Dad, Chloe and Lex could see me. What about Lana, Jason and Sam? I started to think about it really carefully. Nothing could pop in my mind. What did Dad mean when he said that he was close to death. I looked at the door and all of a sudden a dark figure came in the room. It came up to the bed and just stoped when it saw the salt circle. The pain started to increase. **

** "What do you want?" I asked it. He didn't answer me. He just stared at Dad, Dad looked like he new what he wanted. He slowly turned his head toward Sam. Sam looked at Dad awkwardly. **

**"Sammy your hidding something, how do you know Lex Luthor?" Sam looked at Dean. **

**"Lana your hiding something from Jason-- I don't know what." **

**"Jason your hiding something too." Dad turned to look at Lex and he just staired at him. It scared me. **

**"Im surprised your not--." The black thing started to fade slowly and my pain started to go away with it. Thats why they couldn't see me. They were hiding something from each other. That was weird, Sam never hid anything. Lana seemed sweet too. Dad turned his head and looked at me. **

**"Is it gone?" He asked me. I just slowly nodded my head yes. He then turned to look at Sam he looked very angry. **

**"Sam- What the hell was that?" Jason spoke up. **

**"The holder." He said. I looked at Jason. He waved at me. He could see me too. **

**"The holder holds peoples secrets and then when it gets to dangerous, he appears and makes people leak." I looked at Dad and whispered in his ear. **

**"That was his secret daddy, he could see me." Dean smiled. **

**"Sam, how do you know Chloe and Lex?" He asked. Lana cutt him off. **

**"Jason Im pregnant." Lex looked at Lana. **

**"What!" he asked. **

**"It's a girl. " She spat out again . **

**"What!" Jason yelled this time. Daddy started to get angy I could see it in him face. **

**"Sam!" He yelled. Sam jumped out of his seat. **

**"Jessica new Chloe and when I started dating her we started to come to Smallville and then we started to get involved with there school." Dean looked really upset. **

**"You hid two things from me." He told Sam, Sam nodded his head slowly. **

**"I thought you dated Jessica after college." Sam shook his head no. I started to fade slowly, I didn't know what was happening to me. I was just disappearing. I looked at Dad and Chloe looked at me. **

**"Dad!" I yelled. Everyone turned around to look at me. **

**"Laura what are you doing?" Jason asked me. **

**"Nothing! Honest!" I yelled. Dad held out his hand and I grabbed it. **

**"Im dying." I finaly said. He didn't say a single word just one tear. That ment something Dad never cried All of a sudden I was gone and then there was a beeping noise in my room and I was starting to feel pain all over. Sam, Chloe, Lana and Jason ran into my room. Sam had the biggest smile on his face. He came over to me and kissed my forhead. **

**"Laura your back!" he yelled. I was happy but I just couldn't move. **

**"Oww." I moaned. He snapped out of his happiness. **

**"Sorry." He ran out of the room and back to Dads with the biggest smile. I could hear Dad crying a mile away-- that felt special. A few hours later, Lana was in a hospital bed. They were looking at there baby girl. I thought I heard Jason say he wanted to call his daughter Laura, but god only knows. I didn't know how long I was suppossed to be in the hospital, but as long as I was alive I was happy. **

**Dean POV**

**I couldn't beileve that Sam had kept all those secrets from me. I was his older brother and I thought he told us everything. Who was this Jason guy? He was my twin or something. He hunted and looked exactly like me. It was quiet freaky. I was happy when Sam came in hear and yelled she's a live. I started crying-- thats something that I would never ever do. **

**Lets face facts I love that girl, she is my life my job my world. Without her I wouldn't be complete. I wouldn't be the Dean Winchester I am today and I thank Laura for that. I hope that her life is better, it's been pretty bumpy lately. I don't want her to go through all these shocking tradigies. In a way I feel responsible for the car accedent. I was the one who wasn't paying attention to the road. **

**I was paying attention to Megan and the fact that I had just cried to my daughter. It was worried me the fact that she could die. The hills were horrible, first she's in a coma and then she snaps out of it then she dies and comes back-- she is a WInchester I'll give her that.**

**Sam POV**

**It really scared me when I couldn't see Laura. Deep down inside I new that I was keeping myself from seeing her. What the hell was with this Jason dude, he's Dean. He seems a little more romantic but how the hell did he know about The holder or whatever. When he told us what he did, I thought does dad know about this holder? **

**Where was Dad, I called him a thousand times to tell him that Dean and Laura were in the hospital, but he never comes. One day Im afraid that he will not show up on Deans funeral or mine. It's scary to have a dad like that, Laura should consider herself lucky to have a dad like Dean. He was a great older brother and I'm happy he was mine because lets face facts without Dean I would be lost. **

**Chloe POV**

**I didn't think that this little secret that Sam kept from his family could kill somone. It just shows that keeping secrets can get people hurt. cough cough Clark! He wasn't here, he usually is to save the day and this time he wasn't where could he have gone. You know I always thought that Clark had a secret past behind him, but the more I new the Winchesters the more I got to get close to them and know that they have a big burden there carrying. **

**Whats wrong with Men they always try to be heros. It just hurts them more and I don't understand why they don't understand that. If they did then I bet it would be easier for Women. But I also think that it wouldn't be as good for the world. Lets face facts, without people like Dean, Sam and Clark, many people would of died. I would of too, now that Im thinking. I don't know if I should add Jason in that little group-- I still can't beileve he is a many Dean. Weird.  
**

****

**­­­­­­­­ **


	23. The changes in our lives

**Authors note: My computer crashed so sorry for the long wait! If you like kid winchester stories go check out that story My sweet Child by IHEARTJENSEN It's really good. It'll take you a long time to read it, but trust me it's worth it. Well here it goes. **

I was in the hospital for a long time. My dad had got out a lot earlier then me. I was really sad because it seemed that I would have to spend my birthday in here. It was supposed to be my 16th birthday, my sweet sixteen. I had so many plans. Dad prommised me that I would get to see my friends again. I really missed them. I hated this bed but the crash really hurt me. Physically. Dad got the Impala fixed. He wouldn't settle for anything less. I had a lot of time in here so I started to thinking about my mom. I'm so glad that I visited her. I would do it over and over again. I miss her so much. I love her a lot. I was stairing at the ceiling and then a man in a white coat came in. They come in a lot.

"Laura how are you feeling?" He asked me. I didn't answer him. I didn't feel like answering anymore questions or even talking in general.

"Well I have good news for you." I directed my eyes towards him and stopped thinking about Laura Teauge.

"You should be out of that bed in two days." I tried to sit up but I couldn't.

"Can I get out tommarow?" I asked. He sat down on the bed.

"Well honey, I know your probably really anxious to get out but I talked to your dad and I told him I think it's best you stay here for a while longer." I rolled my eyes. Adults always trying to ruin my life.

"It's my birthday tommarow and I don't want to stay in this crappy-" My dad came in the room with coffee. "Watch your language." He warned. When did he ever care about language? Uncle Sam came in with him and sat on the chair that was in front of my bed. My dad went straight up to doctor Holt and said. "It's okay I'll talk to her." He got off my bed and then walked out of the room. Dad came and rubbed my feet. I wanted to be able to hug him, hold him in my arms again.

"Listen Laura, this is going to suck out loud but I've been thinking." Sam looked at him awkwardly.

"Really, thats a first, I guess you have a brain after all." My dad smirked.

"haha very funny." What, know comment back? That wasn't like him.

"Laura, I think we need to make some changes in our life. I want to become more of you dad then you friend. I think you need that right now, just to keep you safer. You got that?" No, but I'll go a long with it.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Okay, I wanted details

"Grades matter, the respect, the training, the whole nine yards kiddo." I smiled and tried to sit up. It was really hard for me but I had to try. Dad wasn't sure what I was doing. He tried to help me but I pushed him away.

"I think I got it. Why the sudden change?" I was currious, not every Dean Winchester changes just like that.

"Because if I lost you then I wouldn't be able to live, and I just can't do it anymore. I just can't so I think were going to try Sammy's way." I looked at Sammy and smiled. I think I was okay with it. I meen not everyone could have coolest dad. I still would but if he wanted to change then I guess I should respect that.

"Thanks Uncle Sam." I said. He dropped his book and looked my daddy, like there was more. I guess there was.

"There is more hun." He started. He sat on the other side of the bed looking me straight in the eye. At this time, my back went out. So I laid back down. I didn't want to lose him and I just felt the pain comming.

"Don't." I said plain and simple. Uncle Sam looked at me like he didn't know what I was doing. I wanted to say something I think that I was going to. I wanted to and thats all I needed.

"If your going to tell me that your going to leave me then I don't want to hear it." He came a little closer to me. I wanted him to because I wanted a hug. I couldn't give one back, but I had to try. I loved my family and I had to admit that everything was perfect. Even with the little tweeking dad was doing.

"Laura." Sam started. "I will never leave you, I'll always be with you where ever I am or wherever you are. I have to start my life now. You two are my life, but I just need to start my life. I met this girl and I think I'm in love with her. " I new exactly who he was talking about.

"Chloe Sullivan." I said. He nodded.

"You new her." He rolled his eyes.

"Not really. I liked her but I guess now is my chance." She's in Kansas though, that ment.

"Your staying in Smallville aren't you?" He shook his head no.

"Chloe wants to come with me, so I'm gonna get an appartment in Lawrance and I think Dean and I are going to settle down."

"What about Mom and My freaky--" I dad rubbed my arm.

"Well, while we were in town I went to go see a friend and she taught me how to teach you to controll that."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a unique gift. Thats all you need to know." He could read my thoughts. I thought I wouldn't argue with him. I didn't want to, I wasn't in the mood too. I was happy for Sam. Chloe and him were perfect for each other. They were a great couple and you could really tell that Chloe need a really great guy in her life. Lana had Jason which was still freaking me out because that guy was dad... well, kinda. Know one could be him. Never.

"Are you okay?" My dad asked me. I nodded my head yes. It was all going to be okay in the end. I new it and they new it. It was going to wonderful and I just couldn't wait for my life to change. I think it was for the better. I don't really like hunting and all. I new Dad wouldn't really good. He was still going to make his smart ass comments and his Impala was still going to be his Impala. He wasn't going to drop the Matalica Mucic. If he did he wouldn't be him.

Dad was still going to be dad just a little more dad like. I got it. I understood and hey, I was fine with it. Or at least I think I am. I couldn't wait till I got out of this hospital. "Hey I got you something. A pre- birthday gift." I looked at My dad with excitment. Now, it's not much, but I thought you might like it. It's not the only gift, but it's a birthday eve gift from Sam and I. He got me a photo album. It had exactly thirteen pictures. One for every year I was on the earth and the the thirteenth to remind me about Mom and Dads anniversery.

The first picture was Dad holding Mom in his arms in there wedding day. I smiled at Dad. "It's perfect, I don't think you could of gotten me anything better. Thanks." He hugged me and I got the best thing back again-- feeling. I turned to Uncle Sam and asked. "How did you get dad in a tuxs for his wedding?" Sam rolled his eyes. "He would do anything for that girl. Laura, you parents were so much in love." I smiled again.

"I know. I saw them." The next picture was my birth. My mother was holding me in her arms. She had the biggest smile on her face. I smiled back at her. I saw the peanut butter stain in the corner. I made that stain when I was two. Mom told me not to mess with the jelly but I didn't listen.

The third picture was a picture of me trying to walk to my Uncle Sam. I almost fell but I caught myself. I remembered it exactly how it happend.

_Flashback_

_ "Okay Laura." My dad said while standing me up on my two toes. _

_"I want you to try and walk over to your uncle Sam without falling." I gave him a small nod. He turned me around so that I was facing him. I smiled and took one foot forward. I almost fell but caught myself. _

_"Come on." I heard my dad cheering me on. "Your a Winchester, WInchesters never fail." He was right at that. They don't because they love each other. _

_"Come on Laura." My Uncle Sam called out to me. I took another step forward and another. _

_"Three more now." I remember my dad calling out to my mom. My mom. _

_"Megan- your getting this all on tape right?" She laughed and there were bright lights comming my way.  
"No, you forgott to charge the cammera, so I'm snapping like crazy here." I then heard a "YA! You did it!" I smiled at my Uncle while he picked me up. _

_End of Flashback _

"Laura, I'm going to go get some lunch. The caffiteria food is bad." He said bad, not crappy. "You want anything?" My dad asked me. I smiled at him. "No thanks I'm not that hungry." That was weird to, I always was hungry.  
"Honey, you have to eat. I'll get you a burger just in case; okay?" He asked me I nodded my head yes.

Dean POV

I wasn't really worried about these new rules. I was still going to be me. Always, I couldn't change who I was. But things were going to change in this family. I can't keep her in danger all the time and I think that I relized it after the car crash. I would take a million more crashes-- alone of course just to see my wife. I'm not scared of driving, I love the road. AcDc said its a "Highway to hell." Right? Im just a little worried about Laura. I hope she didn't develope a eating disorder or anything from it.

This is something that she should learn from. Not moan about. She got what she wanted and I hope it's a memmory for her. She saw her mother after what? A year? I mean she loves her and so do I and I would die for those two girls. There just too special to me. I love them a lot and I think that family is the most important thing to me.

Sam Pov

I'm happy that I met Chloe. She is the perfect girl a guy could dream for. The best part about it was that she reminded me so much of Jess. She had brains, and she had that nice blonde hair and those brown eyes. I loved her a lot, and I'm glad that I found that agian. I think that it's time that I stopped thinking what else. That question can really ruin your like. There is one thing thats been bugging me though, dad. I called him. He still didn't come to see his grandaughter or anything. I think that this is really bad. Dean didn't even try calling him.

I thought that he should at least know that his son was in an accedent, but I guess he doesn't really care that much. He never did. If he did it was in his own bizzare weird way. I think that he should of tried a little harder to stick it to us. Make us sure about it and not always guess, what if. Like I said, that question can really ruin your life. Take my life as an example. My relationship with my father isn't the dream come true. I hope Laura gets better though. Were at the burger place now and I can tell that Dean is loosing his patients. I sware these guys should have a degree or something. It makes life easier.


	24. For a reason

The doctor let me out early for my birthday. He said that one day early wouldn't hurt. Dad and I drove back to Kansas alone. When I arrived, my friends were waiting outside. Vesta was jumping up and down waiting to tell me something. Dad looked at me and made sure I was okay. I was in crutches and wrapped up pretty tightly. I nodded my head yes and started to 'walk' to Vesta. "Laura!" She yelled. I looked at her like what the hell are you doing.

"What?" I asked her.

"Well, for your birthday present I thought that maybe you should meet the new girl." I looked at her like she was crazy. What was she talking about. Why the hell would I want to meet the new girl? All of a sudden a girl behind her popped out. I looked at her like do I know you and Vesta was just standing there with a smile on her face.

"She beileves in Jins." Vesta said. What the hell was a Jin?

"Hi, I'm Ameerah." I smiled at her. She helped me over to the bench and we sat. Vesta didn't stay, she had an appointment to go to. I was curious though, what was a jin.

"I'm Laura. Your name means Princess right?" I asked her.

"Ya it does, do you speak arabic?" She asked me. I shook my head no.

"How do you know then?" She asked me.

"My mom had a friend named Ameer, he told me that ment prince, so I took a stab at it." She looked at me like she was impressed.

"Well, I'm Laura Winchester."

"Nice to meet you, are you Johns daughter?" She asked me.

"You know my grandfather?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"We taught him about the Jin." She told me. Okay, that was interesting. Was she a demon hunter to? I still have never heard of a Jin in my life. What is this obsession over a Jin. Why hasn't dad ever talked about it.

"Whats a Jin?" I asked her. She grunted.

"Wow, umm..." She paused thinking of a way to explain it.

"A Jin is sort of like a demon. They can possess people and they can do bad things. But unlike demons there are good Jins. A Jin can take a shape of any form. For example they can become a computer or a gun or anything--" Thats interesting.

"Have you ever excersised one?" She asked me.

"I've never heard of one. How could I have excersised one?"

"True, but the only reason why I asked you that was because my dad told me that they brought a girl from Egypt and she's possessed by one. This guy is supposed to excersise her. Maybe you would want to come check it out, see how it's done."

"Where are you from?" I asked her.

"My mom." She said. We both laughed.

"No, umm, I'm originaly from Egypt.We moved here because my dad wanted my brother to get married here." Okay, that was weird. I would of stayed in Egypt, but I've never been there. So maybe I can't talk. But what I've heard is that Egypt is really cool. Why would anyone want to move from there.

"How old is your brother?" I asked her.

"He's 18." Damn! Thats a really young age to get married at. Of course I didn't tell her that.

"Well, maybe I can come, but I have to ask my dad. He'll probably say yes, but he might want to come too." She looked at me shocked. She then scratched her head thinking of what to do. What to say even, it was like what I said was a big problem. It wasn't really.

"Well, there going to have the men and women split up so your dad will have to go with my brother, he's helping with the exercism." My dad could handle himself. I told her that. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"I know your dads trained by one of the best but not even your grandfather could handle this exercism. He's really gonna have to be careful." The more she talked about this I wanted to go. We were the Winchesters, we could handle any Jin or demon. Except 'The demon.' I couldn't help but think that this girl was just some weird thing that happen. I meen, why after the accedent she comes and she talks to me about demons and what sort? I was getting really suspicious.

We walked into the house my dad was sitting in the living room, he was watcfhing some sort of movie with Matt damon in it. I new Matt Damon any where. He is so hott. When dad heard the door close, he turned around to look at me and Ameerah. He helped me sit down and then he looked at Ameerah. Ameerah stuck out her hand to shake his.

"My names Ameerah, my dads a friend of your dad." Dad looked at her weirdly.

"My dad taught him about the Jin, it's a type of demon." Dad gave me a glare.

"She knows us, I sware I didn't spill." He rolled his eyes and then said.

"Nice to meet you. Whats a jin?" Ameerah was about to speak but I stopped her.

"It's a type of demon dad. I'll explain later but, there supposed to excersise one now and I was wondering if I could go?" He shook his head no.

"Not unless I'm with you then no." Ameerah looked at me. I new that the only way we were going to be able to go was if I lied and said okay.

"Okay, thats cool." Ameerah gave me one of those wide open stairs but didn't say anything. I shook my head no indicating it was okay. She took it and then looked at dad.

"Okay, let me just call my brother he can pick us up and I guess he can take us to the place, cause I have no clue where they stashed her."

"Her?" I asked. She nodded her head yes.

"It's weird, Jins usually possess boys but not this time. She must be really bad or something. I've never seen anything like this."

"What do you meen bad?" My dad asked her.

"I don't know what she did. She must have been thinking some really bad things. This rarely happens, thats why everyones going to see it."

"How do they exercise it?" I asked her. My dad and I were really interested. Why didn't Grandpa teach us about this? I've never heard of something like this and I wanted to learn everything I could.

"They just say one word." She said. What? One word? we've been reading this long list and spraying holy water and all of that and they say one word? What have we been doing?

"What!" My dad asked shocked.

"Ya, that word is so powerful it can exersice anything that posessed. You don't have to do anything big." I remebered my mother. When she was being killed. She was trying to say a word and Meg new it too.

Flashback

"Es-" My mother tried so hard.

"I know it's one word, but you'll never say it. You can't your too weak, it's too powerful."

"Estaufir" Meg felt her stomache. It looked like it hurt.

"You didn't say it! You never will. You don't have the power to, the brain, the knowledge." What was she talking about.

"ullah!" Meg laughed

"put it all together!" Then it all went blank. The next thing I remembered was sitting down with mom lying on the floor with a puddle of blood.

End of Flashback

"Estaufirullah." I said. Ameerah looked at me.

"How did you-" She tried but I cut it off.

"How did you learn to say it. Only certain people with a power can say that. With a strenghth." I gulped.

"You have it don't you?" She asked me. She then looked at dad and then at the beer botle that was in the garbage can from the party. It still had blood stains on it.

"Your alive- that- that bottle was in you and they pulled it out! You have the gift!" It made sence, I meen I did have that power. We didn't really know what it was but, this could explain it all. Thats why mom couldn't say the word all together. It was all making sence. How did she know though, how did she know about the word. GRANDPA! It was all making sence. I remebered when I thought that grandpa killed mom. He was some how connected. How would she know that word if he told her? Why would he tell her unless he new something was going to happen! Unless he saw it and he was like Sammy! What if he could see into the future too!

"It does." I said outloud, dad was confussed.

"Missouri told me--" Ameerah looked at my dad.

"Missouri Mosley?" She asked my dad nodded his head.

"John told her about the word." She was in on it too!

"This is amazing, I have to call my brother." I couldn't beileve what was happening here. Were all the problems solved by this one word. She new a lot about this gift. Her family seemed so different, but they beileved. She was just like me and I needed her. I new I did. She could help me get through it all. She seemed so much excperienced. Maybe thats why I met her. This was a good birthday gift and I thank god for her.

**Disclaimer-- I do not own supernatural or any of there charachters. I do own Laura and Ameerah. **


	25. The vision of the future

**A/n- sorry I haven't wrote in a long long time. With Ramadan comming up, I have to get prepaired and stuff. So it's here and Im bored waiting for the sunset so I guess Im going to be writing a lot more often. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own supernatural John, Sam, Dean or Missouri but I do own Laura and Ameerah. You can use them if you want. I don't care. **

After Ameerah hung up with her brother she gave me a huge hug. I didn't know why, I just new something big had to happen. When she finaly stopped hugging me she looked at me and smiled. "The girl isn't possessed anymore." She then gave me a big smile. "I wonder why." She turned around and waved to my dad and left the appartment.

I sat down next to dad and he smiled at me. "So, Im confused." I was to, a little. But I think that Grandpa would be able to clear it up better for him. "Grandpa has visions like Sam." I told him. He looked at me more confused. "So why did the demon go after Sam and not Dad that night?"

"I have know clue dad." I told him. "I have a feeling grandpa knows though, you can ask him whenever he comes back." There was a knock by the door. I had a feeling that it was grandpa.

"Hey Dean." He said while comming into the room. He ran over to me and kneeled down by the couch. "You have the gift don't you?" He asked me. I didn't answer the direct question. "Did she tell you or did you see it?" He looked at me confused which annoyed me more then ever. What was that all about, I new he can tell us now it's not like Im going to hit him for not telling me, I was about to though for not confessing it.

"How do you know?" He asked me.

"A certain girl my age told me." He nodded his head.

"Ameerah told you didn't she." I shook my head no.

"I figgured it out with her help." He sat down next to me and Dad sat down on the other side.

"There family is very interesting. Demon hunting is a community thing, they talk about it a lot and they have powerful phrases, they don't need guns or anything. They just say it, and the demon is gone." I looked at him freaked out a little. Ameerah didn't have that gift.

"Ameerah didn't have that gift." I told him.

"Ya, I know, but a lot of other people do. Her brother has it, he keeps them all safe. He got it from his grandfather who got it from god knows what."

"So then how did I get it?" I asked. I meen, this thing seemed like it came from generation to generation and god knows that Dad didn't have it.

"Your mother." He told me. That was a blonde momment, she was the one who taught me the word. So it must of been like an aunt or something. She couldn't say it. I decided to just forget about it. I new everything now. This whole journey was making sence now.

"So what are you here for?" I asked him. My dad glanced at me.

"I can't just be here to say hi?" He asked. I nodded my head no. Dad threw a pillow at me.

"What Im just saying the truth." Dad rolled his eyes.

"You know you can lie in this family; right?" I rolled my eyes. He tossed another pillow at me. I laughed the seconed time.

"Can I interupt this pillow fight?" Grandpa asked. Dean nodded his head and I shook it no. Dad threw another pillow at me. I was having a tiny ounce of fun.

"Im not going to hunt anymore. Sam is getting married and I decided that it's time." I smiled at him and gave him a huge hug. He took it while Dads cell phone rang. It was Sam. He left the room and then it was just the two of us. Grandpa's head started to hurt I could see it in his eyes. He got up and went to the bathroom.

John Pov

_My head started to hurt and I could tell that I was about to have a vision about Laura. I tried to hide it like I did Sam and Dean. _

_"Tyler I love you." An 18 year old Laura told him. They were on the floor looking at the ceiling together. "I love you to Laura." He told her. _

_"You know," He paused. "I think Im ready." She gave him a look, it seemed like they covered everything so what was he ready for. I was about ready to explode, but I couldn't do anything this was going to happen in the future. _

_"Ready for what?" She asked. He stood up and she sat up. He then kneeled down on one knee and said, "Laura Winchester, I know that your 18 and Im 19 and were young but I love you and I want to marry you. Despite what you told me about who you are, I love that. I can accept you and I love how you trust me. I feel like were ready. Will you marry me?" He asked while showing her a two carot diamond ring. _

_She nodded her head and gave him one hell of a kiss. He fell back on the floor and she was on top of him. She then stopped and he put the ring on her. _

_"Just, wait I want to tell the family together." She nodded her head and he left the room. "I love you Tyler Miller." She shouted out to him. "I love you to Laura Alexandria Dean Winchester." She smiled and fell back on the floor. She was wearing the prettiest red, dress. It was made out of silk and she had a beautiful flower around her arm. She was lying on the floor thinking for a good hour. I couldn't help but wonder, where Dean was. This seemed like a prom night. After about a good long time, her cell phone started to ring. She picked up with a smile, I was assuming that she thought it was Tyler. _

_"Hello?" SHe asked in a flirty girlish kind of way. _

_"Hi, Is this Laura Winchester?" THe man on the other line asked. _

_"yes." She answered sitting up. _

_"Your boyfriend was in a car accedent and Im sorry, but he didn't make it." She dropped the phone and just started to cry. All of a sudden I snapped out of the vision, but there was more I went back into it and Laura was lying down on the floor in the same spot where Tyler was with her. This time there was three cartons of ice cream, two bags of oreos and a cake. They were all finished. She had eaten all of it while crying. She was still crying. I then heard Deans voice. _

_"Laura?" He called out. She didn't answer. _

_"You think she's still at Prom?" Sam asked him. He nodded his head yes until he heard a noise from upstairs. _

_"Laura?" He called out again. He went up the stairs and saw her lying down on the floor crying her eyes out. _

_"Laura!" He ran over to her and picked her up. She started kicking and screaming. He took her downstairs and Sam was shocked. You could see it written all over his face. I don't think he ever saw her acting like that. Something terrible must have happend. He didn't know what. Dean closed his bedroom door and and put her on his bed. _

_"Laura, what happend?" he asked her. She showed him the ring and then opened her mouth to talk. _

_"He's dead daddy." Dean was still processing it but he took his daughter and held her close. _

_End of Vision. _

"Dad! Are you okay?" Dean asked. John splashed some water on his face and then walked out of the bathroom.

"What happend? You been in there for an hour." John just looked at Laura imagining her to be the 18 year old in that beautiful red dress.

"Nothing." was all he could say to him

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that was my last chapter, Im going to write a sequal though so watch out for that. Tell me what you think...

Love midnight. 


	26. Author Note

**Hey you guys, just wanted to let you know that the sequal is out. I'm on Chapter two, so go check it out... I think its off to a really good start. THanxs for reviewing and supporting me, it really meens a lot!**

**luv always **

**midnight **


End file.
